


Отабелль

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Отабеку говорили, что Юрий Плисецкий — невыносимое чудовище, и подружиться с ним невозможно. А он не верил, дурак.





	Отабелль

**Author's Note:**

> AU (Отабек тренируется в Санкт-Петербурге; также изменены некоторые другие события канона), ООС (Жан-Жак плохой), очень вольный ретеллинг диснеевской "Красавицы и чудовища", упоминается смерть персонажа - автор убил деда Колю.

— Привет, меня зовут Отабек, — он протянул руку, выдержал паузу, опустил. Повел плечами, глубоко вдохнул, на выдохе начал еще раз: — Привет, меня зовут Отабек…  
Зеркало отразило его напряженное, бледное лицо. Отабек резко выдохнул, покрутил руками. Да расслабься ты уже, мысленно прикрикнул он на себя.  
— Привет, — начал он в третий раз. — Меня зовут Отабек. Можно просто Бека. Или Бек. Да блин, — он прижал ладони к лицу, судорожно потер. Опустил руки. — Мы с тобой встречались раньше, ты, наверное, не помнишь. Пять лет назад мы вместе тренировались в летнем лагере. У тебя были незабываемые глаза воина. А-а-а… — простонал он и сел на пол, закрыв лицо руками. — Что за бред…  
— Алтын! — окликнули нетерпеливо от входа в раздевалку. Голос Отабек узнал, а имя вспомнил не сразу. Григорий или Георгий? Или это одно и то же? — Ты живой там? Фельцман уже икру мечет.  
Отабек невольно фыркнул, представив себе это. Встал, выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и пошел на выход. Ладно. Он справится.  
— Какой-то ты весьма странный, — сообщил ему Георгий или Григорий Попович с высоты своих ста семидесяти восьми сантиметров и двадцати пяти лет.  
— Мне говорили, — ровно ответил Отабек. Попович хмыкнул и пропустил его вперед.  
Яков Фельцман стоял у калитки и вид имел недовольный. У стены неспешно растягивался Виктор Никифоров. Несколько девушек катались вдоль бортика.  
А в центре катка металась тонкая фигура в черном. У Отабека перехватило дыхание, когда она взметнулась в высоком тройном сальхове… а при приземлении не устояла на ногах и полетела на лед.  
От рычания Юрия Плисецкого, кажется, содрогнулись стены.  
— Ну все, — пробормотал Попович и утек в сторону. Виктор нахмурился и нацепил наушники. Девушки отжались к дальнему углу катка.  
— Юра, — позвал Яков Фельцман — спокойно, пожалуй, даже добродушно.  
— Я не закончил! — рявкнул тот. Покатился, беря разгон, снова прыгнул — и снова рухнул на выезде. Отабек невольно поморщился.  
— Юра, — тон Фельцмана стал строже. — Хватит.  
— Не хватит! — выкрикнул в ответ Плисецкий и взял разгон снова.  
— Юра! — в оклике Фельцмана прозвучало предупреждение, но Плисецкий словно не услышал — прыгнул, высоко взметнувшись… и на выезде упал и влетел головой в бортик.  
Отабек ахнул. Все вокруг будто замерли.  
Юрий Плисецкий поднялся на ноги, чуть качнулся, но устоял. Неспешно поехал к выходу с катка.  
— Что? — резко спросил он у Якова. Из носа у него сочилась кровь, лицо было бледным. В обморок же рухнет, подумал Отабек — и в этот момент Плисецкий перехватил его взгляд.  
В зеленых глазах светилась такая злоба, что Отабеку стало нехорошо. За что, он же еще ничего не сделал… слова не сказал…  
— Твое время на катке закончилось, — ровно ответил Фельцман. — Иди в зал.  
Что-то прошипев сквозь зубы, Плисецкий шагнул со льда и принялся натягивать чехлы.  
— И еще одно, — проговорил Фельцман. — Юра, познакомься, это Отабек Алтын.  
Отабек помертвел — теперь внимание Плисецкого, злое, полное ненависти, полностью оказалось сосредоточено на нем.  
— Отабек займет вторую комнату в твоей квартире, — продолжал тем временем Фельцман. На щеках Плисецкого вспыхнули алые пятна.  
— С чего это? — прошипел он.  
— С того, что это не твоя квартира, а Федерации, — в голосе Фельцмана звучала усталость. — Отабек будет тренироваться у меня, ему надо где-то жить.  
— Да-а-а? — Плисецкий вдруг улыбнулся, и улыбка его была полна яда. — А из вагончика на стройке его выгнали?  
Отабек почувствовал, как судорожно сжимаются челюсти. В зеленых глазах теперь светилась злая насмешка. Отабек отвел взгляд.  
А ведь говорили ему, что Юрий Плисецкий — невыносимое чудовище, и подружиться с ним невозможно. Он не верил, дурак.  
— Да поебать, — сказал вдруг Плисецкий. Пнул бортик — тот содрогнулся — и пошел на скамейку переобуваться. Никифоров что-то тихо заворковал ему, но Плисецкий на него даже не посмотрел.  
Отабек медленно стянул чехлы с лезвий, чувствуя, что сердце колотится где-то в горле. Вот тебе и встреча мечты. Он подавил острое желание расплакаться от обиды.  
— Не придавай значения, — вздохнул Фельцман. — Юра успокоится.  
— Все в порядке, — максимально ровным голосом ответил Отабек. — Я, в общем-то, могу и отдельную квартиру снять.  
— Ну, если станет совсем тяжко… — пробормотал Фельцман. Потом встряхнулся, велел уже другим тоном: — Марш раскатываться.  
Отабек выехал на лед — как раз в тот момент, когда за спиной яростно зарычал Плисецкий, а потом что-то загрохотало. Отабек оглянулся как раз чтобы увидеть, как исчезает в дверном проеме узкая черная спина. Скамейка валялась на полу, Виктор Никифоров с рассеянной улыбкой потирал ушибленный локоть.  
— Зверь, — сообщил он всем и никому. Глубоко вздохнув, Отабек поехал раскатываться.  
Надо было остаться в Канаде.

***  
— Надо было остаться в Канаде! — наставительно заявил Жан-Жак Леруа, он же Джей-Джей. Он смотрел на Отабека через экран ноутбука и сияюще улыбался. Отабек бы подумал, что тот чему-то невероятно рад, если бы не знал, что Джей-Джей улыбается так всегда и всем. — Но у тебя еще есть шанс на лучшую жизнь, Бекс! И догадайся, кто его тебе предоставит?  
— Ума не приложу, — усмехнулся Отабек. Джей-Джей был шутом гороховым, самовлюбленным и иногда совершенно невыносимым — но он не был злым, а Отабеку сейчас жизненно необходим был кто-то не злой. Ну и вообще, других друзей не подвезли. А ты так мечтал, наивный казахский мальчик.  
Не то чтобы русская сборная невзлюбила Отабека. Они были хорошие люди, и даже вполне себе с ним общались, особенно Мила Бабичева. Но Отабек не мог не заметить, что все они, не исключая тренера, ходили какие-то пришибленные. А Виктор Никифоров и вовсе словно отсутствовал душой, присутствуя телом.  
Что же до Юрия Плисецкого… в первый вечер после тренировок Фельцман лично отвез Отабека в его новое жилье. Плисецкий уже был там — ныкался у себя, пока Отабек заносил вещи, осматривал комнату и прощался в дверях с Фельцманом. Потом тренер ушел, Отабек откатил чемодан в свое новое обиталище и осторожно вышел на кухню.  
Минут через пять, когда Отабек немного осмелел и даже включил чайник, на кухне появился Плисецкий. Он с грохотом открыл ящик над раковиной, достал оттуда кружку — Отабек заметил яркий принт, но не успел разглядеть, что там — и обронил низко, рычаще:  
— Сунешься в мою комнату — уебу.  
И скрылся за дверью, а Отабек несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Плисецкий его то ли пугал, то ли злил, Отабек и сам не мог понять.  
Он выпил чаю и ушел к себе. Замка на двери не было — и на двери в комнату Плисецкого тоже, Отабек обратил внимание. Впрочем, судя по тому, как он берег личное пространство, на чужое Плисецкий не полезет. Да и кому нужно соваться на территорию неприятного человека — а что Отабек тут неприятен, нежеланен, было вполне очевидно.  
Может, и правда стоит снять отдельную квартиру? Отабек прикинул издержки. Если что-то недорогое, подальше от центра — и от Ледового, конечно же, — то он потянет. Правда, эта квартира в пешей доступности, но стоит ли удобство такого соседа, как Плисецкий?  
В любом случае, решил Отабек, он не станет искать квартиру прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас он станет спать.  
Утром он, правда, слегка пожалел об этом решении, когда выбрался, сонный, из комнаты и побрел в ванную — и уже у самой двери его сильно двинули в плечо, практически сметая с дороги, и Плисецкий шагнул в ванную первым, захлопнув дверь так, что она едва не приехала Отабеку по лицу.  
Зато проснулся.  
Вечером они снова пересеклись на кухне — Отабеку пришлось забиться в угол, потому что Плисецкий вел себя так, будто в помещении никого, кроме него, нет; и хотя он был пониже Отабека ростом, тонкий и хрупкий, когда он двигался так, решительно и яростно, он казался чем-то огромным, способным затоптать на своем пути.  
В этот вечер Отабек в первый раз — но не в последний, он уже понимал это — пожалел о принятом решении после Канады тренироваться в Петербурге. Лучше бы домой поехал, там как раз почти достроили каток. Конечно, «почти» на языке родины могло быть как «завтра сдадим», так и «все будет годика через два», но, возможно, объяви Отабек, что возвращается в Алматы, и там бы поторопились. Наверное.  
Но он выбрал Петербург, тренерскую команду Якова Фельцмана, потому что именно здесь тренировался только что перешедший во взрослый класс Юрий Плисецкий. Путеводная звезда Отабека Алтына.  
А ведь слышал же, что не надо слишком близко подходить к кумирам.  
Отабек чувствовал, что впадает в отчаяние. А не было средства от отчаяния лучше, чем веселый и простой Джей-Джей Леруа.  
— Я! Разумеется, я! — Джей-Джей на экране раскинул руки, словно собирался обнять весь мир. — У меня к тебе есть потрясающее предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.  
— Спорим? — спросил Отабек, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мебели в его комнате было немного: шкаф, раскладной диван, стол, стул, полки для книг. Стол был ничего, но стул — самый обычный, неудобный, и Отабек предпочитал гнездиться с ноутом на диване. Диван тоже был так себе. Если оставаться жить здесь, думал Отабек, то надо будет купить кровать…  
Джей-Джей отмахнулся от его слов — это было привычно, он вообще предпочитал слушать в основном себя.  
— Я, — заговорил он полным обещания голосом, — принял окончательное решение. У меня будет своя музыкальная группа.  
— У тебя же уже есть какая-то? — удивился Отабек.  
— Это не то, — отмахнулся Джей-Джей. — Это так, сотрудничество. Я говорю о своей группе! И вот в этой связи я хочу предложить тебе, — в голосе его зазвучало предвкушение, — войти в состав этой группы!  
И он уставился на Отабека так, как будто сделал предложение руки и сердца и был на двести процентов уверен, что Отабек сейчас должен завизжать от радости и кинуться ему на шею.  
— Спасибо, Джей-Джей, но нет, — с улыбкой ответил Отабек. Джей-Джей уставился на него в искреннем изумлении.  
— Как нет? Ты не понял, Бекс! Это же исключительная возможность. Я знаю, что ты потрясающе миксуешь. Твои стихи и музыку я тоже слышал. Представляешь, как все это будет звучать в моем исполнении? Мы взорвем мир!  
Отабек прижал ладонь к губам, чтобы не начать смеяться.  
— Джей-Джей, боюсь, ничего не выйдет.  
— Почему это? — сердито спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Я для тебя недостаточно хорош, — с максимально серьезным лицом ответил Отабек. — А еще мне пора спать.  
— Бекс, ты меня изумляешь… — начал было Джей-Джей, но Отабек сказал:  
— Пока-пока, — и отключился.  
Был поздний вечер, в комнате царил полумрак, разбавленный лишь светом монитора. Отабек мимолетно подумал, что имеет смысл обзавестись ночником. Потом он встал, потянулся до хруста. Прислушался к квартире. Было тихо.  
Он выглянул в коридор. Свет нигде не горел — видимо, Плисецкий уже спал. Отабек, стараясь быть максимально тихим, выбрался на кухню, включил свет, прикрыл за собой дверь. Когда зашумел чайник, жизнь показалась совсем наладившейся.  
Выпив чаю, Отабек сполоснул чашку и оставил ее на краю раковины. И, окончательно успокоившийся, пошел спать.  
Но на следующее утро он обнаружил Плисецкого на кухне — тот стоял у раковины и смотрел на чашку, которую оставил Отабек. Тот замер на пороге — злость, волнами исходящая от Плисецкого, ощущалась даже на расстоянии.  
— Что я сделал не так? — максимально ровно спросил Отабек. Плисецкий не ответил — он сгреб чашку и швырнул ее в мусорное ведро. И, протиснувшись мимо Отабека, ушел к себе.  
Несколько мгновений Отабек стоял неподвижно, ощущая, как колотится сердце. Потом решительно вынул чашку из мусорки, вымыл ее и отнес к себе в комнату.  
Если Юрий Плисецкий намерен таким образом выдавить его из своей жизни — он не дождется.  
Плисецкий добирался до Ледового на самокате. Тот обитал за входной дверью, в тамбуре на две квартиры — металлический, потертый, не складной, такой старый, что, наверное, он был старше своего хозяина. Выходя из квартиры, Плисецкий вскидывал самокат на плечо, а за дверью подъезда ставил на землю и катился в сторону Ледового. Отабек наблюдал за ним из окна и думал, что, наверное, Плисецкий так катается круглый год.  
Самокат был причиной, по которой Отабек не стал предлагать свою компанию на дорогу до Ледового и обратно. Вернее, это был повод — причиной было то, что ему попросту не хотелось лишний раз обращаться к Плисецкому. Никакой дружбы, о которой Отабеку мечталось, у них не могло и быть. Юрий Плисецкий явно был именно таким, каким его рисовали СМИ и фанатские форумы — заносчивым, высокомерным, зазвездившимся малолеткой.  
Он очень много времени проводил на льду, но скоро Отабек понял, что на катке Плисецкий ведет себя как машина. Он великолепно отрабатывал элементы, внимательно слушал тренера и делал как ему говорят, но за этим не было ни души, ни подлинной страсти. Это изумляло Отабека. Он помнил Плисецкого ребенком, он наблюдал за его юниорскими выступлениями. Юра был ярким, запоминающимся. Неужели человек может быть таким на чистой механике?  
А может, он казался Отабеку таким, потому что тогда они не были знакомы, и Отабек не знал, что Плисецкий представляет из себя на самом деле?  
Однажды вечером Отабек нашел один из этих прокатов — относительно недавний, это был финал юниорского Гран-При прошедшего сезона, где Юра выиграл золото. Отабек отсмотрел все три программы, и они по-прежнему были прекрасны. Более того, они были идеальны. Вдохновляюще идеальны. Юрий Плисецкий летал надо льдом, вскидывал руки над головой в сложных прыжках, камера выхватывала его лицо — яростное, сосредоточенное, сияющее. Совсем не похожее на то, что видел Отабек с тех пор, как начал тренироваться у Фельцмана. Сейчас выражение лица Плисецкого чаще всего было злое и равнодушное.  
Отабек включил прокаты по второму кругу. От того, каким вдохновенным, каким счастливым выглядел Юра во время этих выступлений, ему становилось немного легче, словно существование этих видео каким-то образом смягчало тот факт, что в жизни Юрий Плисецкий был невыносимым чудовищем.  
На третьем просмотре Отабек почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Настолько, что забыл, где он находится — а находился он в квартире, которую делил с тем самым Юрием Плисецким, более того, имел неосторожность смотреть эти видео на их общей кухне.  
Вспомнил он об этом, когда за спиной раздалось шипящее:  
— Убери это!  
Отабек поспешно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и обернулся. Плисецкий смотрел на него совершенно бешеными глазами.  
— Если намерен дрочить на эту херню, то чтоб я не видел!  
— Это не херня, — рассердился Отабек. — Это твои прокаты. И они замечательные.  
— Это полное говно, — отрезал Плисецкий. И добавил с ухмылкой: — Впрочем, для такого дерева, как ты, наверное, замечательные, — последнее слово он произнес почти по слогам, словно передразнивал. Отабек вдохнул, выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, инстинктивно прикрывая ноутбук собой.  
— Да, я не могу двигаться как ты, — произнес он, надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно ровно. — Но это не значит, что я не могу вдохновляться тобой.  
Несколько мгновений Плисецкий смотрел на него в упор, ноздри его раздувались. Потом, бросив:  
— Найди себе что-нибудь получше для вдохновения, — он развернулся и вылетел из кухни. Отабек услышал, как грохнула входная дверь.  
Плисецкий вообще часто уходил из квартиры. Отабек знал, что он ходит на тренировку в Ледовый и еще в спортзал, но Плисецкий уходил и просто так. Возможно, тусил с какими-нибудь друзьями. Есть же у него какие-то друзья? Не всех же поголовно он ненавидит?  
Иногда ему хотелось порасспрашивать про Плисецкого у других людей. Мила, наверное, была бы не прочь поговорить, и Попович, может быть, тоже. Никифорова Отабек в расчет не брал — тот, как ему казалось, не стал бы разговаривать с каким-то Отабеком Алтыном о каком-то Юрии Плисецком; а кроме того, Отабеку казалось, что с Никифоровым что-то происходит. Был он словно выцветший, скучный и вообще как будто не здесь.  
А потом Никифоров и вовсе исчез. Отабек бы, может, и не обратил на это особого внимания — в конце концов, сезон закончился, может, человек отдохнуть уехал, бывает, — если бы не услышал, придя однажды на тренировку, как на катке Плисецкий орет на Фельцмана. Отабек не успел расслышать, что именно тот орал — как раз когда он появился на катке, Фельцман как-то по-особому рявкнул на Плисецкого, отчего тот заткнулся и промчался мимо Отабека в сторону раздевалок, дрожа от ярости.  
В тот же день, но чуть позже Мила рассказала, что, оказывается, Никифоров уехал не просто отдыхать — он якобы решил бросить кататься, чтобы тренировать японского фигуриста Юри Кацуки. Звучало это все как отборный бред сумасшедшего.  
— Но он же вернется? — спросил Отабек, озадаченно глядя на Милу. Она развела руками.  
— У него, видишь ли, творческий кризис приключился. Застой и все такое. Так что, может, и не вернется.  
— А почему Юра разозлился? — спросил Отабек осторожно. Мила фыркнула.  
— Витя обещал ему программу поставить. Но, разумеется, забыл.  
— О, — сказал на это Отабек. А Мила, прищурившись, спросила:  
— Вы как с ним, нашли общий язык?  
— Уживаемся, — уклончиво ответил Отабек.  
Они, конечно, уживались — в основном потому, что Отабек старательно не пересекался с Юрой. Просыпаясь по утрам, прислушивался к звукам в квартире. Как правило, дожидался, чтобы хлопнула входная дверь, но если было уж совсем невмоготу, то когда Плисецкий возился на кухне, стремительно прокрадывался в ванную, делал там свои дела и с той же скоростью нырял обратно в комнату. А потом уже дожидался, чтобы квартира опустела.  
В следующие несколько дней после исчезновения Никифорова Плисецкий пребывал в такой ярости, что Отабек вообще не рисковал высовываться из своей комнаты, пока тот не уйдет, а если приходил вечером домой последним, то смотрел, горит ли свет в окнах — на сторону подъезда выходило окно комнаты Плисецкого и кухонное, и если оно светилось, Отабек в квартиру не совался. Сидел подолгу в кафе неподалеку, залипая в телефон и раздражаясь от чувства бездомности. После тренировки хотелось расслабиться, ванну, например, принять, но он не осмеливался этого сделать, чтобы не взбесить Плисецкого дополнительно.  
В один из вечеров, когда Отабек подходил к дому, свет горел только в Юриной комнате, и то не верхний — синеватый ночник или, может, монитор. Отабек, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, вошел в квартиру, разулся, снял куртку, на цыпочках пошел мимо комнаты Плисецкого к своей — да так и замер.  
Из-за двери доносились всхлипывания. Тщательно сдерживаемые, почти неразличимые, но все же слышные в мертвой тишине квартиры, судорожные, захлебывающиеся. Отабек стоял, пораженный звучащим в них горем. Ему и самому доводилось плакать от усталости и боли после тренировок, от разочарования после неудачных выступлений, но это были другие слезы. Это были рыдания настолько горькие, что Отабек положил руку на ручку двери и едва не вошел — но вовремя опомнился. Во-первых, Юра запретил ему входить в свою комнату. Во-вторых, страшно представить, в какой он будет ярости, если поймет, что Отабек слышал, как он плачет.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Отабек мышью шмыгнул в свою комнату. И долго еще оттуда не выходил — если Юре надо прорыдаться, то пусть. Вряд ли он продолжит, если поймет, что в квартире есть кто-то еще.  
Следующим утром Юра был бледен, под глазами его лежали тени. Вообще-то обычно он уходил раньше Отабека, а тут, видимо, проспал и выполз на кухню как раз когда Отабек заканчивал завтрак.  
Отабек моментально напрягся. К счастью, он уже поел и теперь допивал чай — а то бы кусок поперек горла застрял, не иначе, под тяжелым Юриным взглядом.  
— Не бери больше эту кружку.  
Отабек вздрогнул и автоматически поставил кружку — это была та самая, что он заприметил с первых дней и которую Плисецкий пытался выбросить — на стол. И тут же рассердился — ну что не так-то, кружка как кружка, явно сувенирная, судя по логотипу, подаренная, у Плисецкого таких полный шкафчик…  
— Пожалуйста, — добавил Юра, скривился, будто слово причиняло ему боль, а потом развернулся и вылетел из кухни.  
— Хорошо, — запоздало отозвался Отабек. Допил чай, сполоснул кружку, убрал ее в шкафчик, чтобы не схватить как-нибудь машинально. Раз уж Юра выдавил из себя “пожалуйста”, наверное, это имело значение?  
Еще пару дней Отабек мучился. Ему очень хотелось спросить кого-нибудь, хоть ту же Милу, что такого страшного случилось у Юры. Он даже попытался провести расследование в сети, но потом отказался от этой затеи. Это была личная жизнь Юры. Это не его, Отабека, дело. То, что они живут в одной квартире, не дает ему права лезть в Юрины дела.  
Тем более, в сети про Плисецкого в основном писали гадости. Нахамил журналистам, игнорирует или посылает фанатов, ругается с коллегами по цеху. Было много инсинуаций на тему вредных привычек — если верить желтым СМИ, то Юрий Плисецкий и пил, и курил, и принимал наркотики, и даже спал со всеми подряд, невзирая на юный возраст. Отабек просто диву давался — когда бы Юра все это успел?  
В Ледовом, на тренировках, Плисецкий по-прежнему был яростным и злым. По какому бы поводу он ни плакал в ночи, слезы не смягчили его, и Отабек думал, что это был далеко не первый раз, когда Юрий Плисецкий задыхался от слез в своей комнате. С одной стороны, его было жаль и хотелось поддержать. С другой стороны, приближаться к Юре было откровенно страшно.  
Однажды вечером Плисецкий собирался куда-то и, видимо, опаздывал. Отабек сидел у себя в комнате и смотрел скачанных “Стражей Галактики”, в кино на которых так в свое время и не попал. В какой-то момент, стянув наушники, он прислушался к тишине в квартире и совсем было собрался сходить за чаем, когда раздался звон, словно что-то разбили, и рычащий мат Плисецкого. Потом грохнула дверь в ванную, зашумела вода. Две минуты спустя Юра вылетел из ванной, хлопнул дверью в комнату, снова матюгнулся. Еще через минуту снова стукнула его дверь, потом загремели ключи, открылась и закрылась входная дверь. Стало тихо.  
Отабек, выждав еще немного, направился на кухню. Похоже, Плисецкий разбил чашку с чаем и даже не удосужился убрать — осколки лежали в коричневой луже, чаинки и брызги усеивали мебель и стены. Тихо ругнувшись, Отабек пошел в ванную за шваброй.  
И сразу увидел, что дверь в комнату Плисецкого приоткрыта. Отабек потянулся к ручке, взялся за нее — он собирался просто захлопнуть дверь, но изнутри будто что-то толкнуло — он распахнул ее и вошел.  
Комната Плисецкого была больше, чем у Отабека, но захламлена так, что казалась меньше. Здесь была кровать — полуторка, по виду очень старая, старый же двустворчатый платяной шкаф, компьютерный стол, весь заваленный одеждой, фантиками от конфет и пакетами из-под чипсов, и там же стояло несколько грязных кружек. Одежда кое-как свисала со стула, валялась комом в старой продавленном кресле в углу, зато кровать была свободна от барахла, застелена по линеечке, и только на подушке лежала толстая книга в тканевом бархатном переплете — старое издание, у родителей Отабека тоже такие были. Он подошел, взял книжку — это оказался сборник сказок Шарля Перро.  
Отабек открыл книгу наугад — она приветливо распахнула страницы, но он даже не понял, на какой сказке, все его внимание оказалось приковано к тому, что лежало между страниц. Это был давно засохший бутон алой розы на коротком стебле.  
Как завороженный, Отабек двумя пальцами прихватил стебель, вынул розу из книги. Но то ли цветок был очень стар, то ли Отабек неаккуратен — бутон отломился от стебля и спланировал на пол, по пути растеряв несколько лепестков.  
Отабек не успел даже испугаться. Грохнула дверь, и рычащее:  
— Какого хера?! — едва не сбило его с ног. Отабек подпрыгнул, уронив книгу и стебель. Плисецкий сгреб его за грудки и практически вышвырнул в коридор.  
— Ты охуел, блядь?! — проорал он. — Какого хера ты вперся?! Урод, блядь, безрукий!  
— Юра, прости… — начал было Отабек, подняв руки в жесте примирения — но Плисецкий вскинул на него совершенно бешеный взгляд, а в следующее мгновение — Отабек не успел ни приготовиться, ни защититься — ударил кулаком в лицо.  
Удар пришелся в челюсть. Отабека отшвырнуло назад, на подзеркальную полку, с которой что-то посыпалось. Плисецкий стоял в дверях своей комнаты, сжав кулаки — его зримо трясло.  
— Пошел вон! — прошипел он.  
Отабеку не надо было повторять дважды. Он сгреб с вешалки свою куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки, безжалостно сминая задники, и выскочил за дверь.  
Его трясло от страха и злости. Какого черта, он же ничего не сделал! Лицо саднило, но еще сильнее болело внутри. Всего он ожидал, но что Плисецкий вот так полезет с кулаками… Отабека всю жизнь учили, что бить людей нехорошо. Плисецкого, видимо, нет.  
Ладно, он виноват, он вошел в чужую комнату, хватал чужие вещи, наверное, он бы и сам психанул, если бы кто-то вот так ворвался к нему. Но бить? Это было… оскорбительно. Унизительно. Отабек мимолетно пожалел, что не ударил Плисецкого в ответ — впрочем, у него и мысли-то такой не появилось. Он поморщился. Не стал бы он бить Плисецкого. Он бы просто не смог — и не потому, что в принципе не умеет бить людей.  
Просто как бы он мог ударить человека, который был в некотором роде…  
Отабек остановился, внезапно осознав, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Кажется, он вслепую пролетел несколько кварталов. Было холодно — только-только начался апрель, а он выскочил в домашних штанах, в ботинках на босу ногу и в куртке поверх футболки. И к тому же не взял не только телефон, но дажи и ключи от квартиры. Если Плисецкий куда-то свалит — а он может, с чего бы ему беспокоиться об Отабеке, — то в квартиру будет долго не попасть. Если Отабек вообще найдет дорогу домой.  
Или выберется из этой подворотни, подумал Отабек, когда впереди выросли две сутулые фигуры в дутых куртках с капюшонами.  
— Гуляем? — поинтересовался один из них сипловато. Отабек сунул руки в карманы и попытался пройти мимо. Ему преградили путь. Он обернулся — и да, назад дороги тоже не было, там стояли еще двое.  
— Закурить не найдется? — спросил один из тех, что сзади. Отабек мотнул головой и снова шагнул вперед. Его не пустили.  
— Нерусский, что ли? — обрадовался один из двоих первых. — Эй, по-русски говоришь? Аллах акбар?  
Все четверо заржали. Отабек стиснул зубы так, что свело челюсти.  
— Пропустите, — сказал он максимально ровным тоном. — У меня ничего нет. Даже телефона.  
— Куртку снимай, — сказал один из тех, что стояли сзади. Отабек не шелохнулся. Наверное, стоило бы отдать им куртку, раз уж на то пошло, но он не был уверен, что в этом случае от него отстанут.  
— Не слышал, что ли? — требовавший куртку витиевато матюгнулся. — Снимай давай!  
И дернул Отабека за воротник.  
Кровь ударила в голову. Развернувшись, Отабек неуклюже, наугад ударил кулаком — и попал, махнул по чужой скуле.  
— Ах ты сученыш! — взревел кто-то, и его сгребли за руку, заломили до костного хруста, швыряя Отабека на колени.  
В следующее мгновение всех оглушил яростный рев — ну, или так показалось Отабеку. Что-то со свистом рассекло воздух и прилетело по голове одному из гопников. Раздался страшный треск, крик, и снова что-то мелькнуло перед изумленным взглядом Отабека и ударило еще одного. Руки, державшие Отабека, разжались, он метнулся к стене — и тогда увидел Плисецкого. Тот, разъяренный, стремительный, наносил направо и налево удары своим самокатом.  
Один из бандитов вскинул руку, в ней блеснуло лезвие.  
— Юра! — предупреждающе вскрикнул Отабек. Юра обернулся, увидел, но не успел среагировать — лезвие полоснуло его по голому запястью. В следующее мгновение Юра обрушил на руку бандиту свой самокат. Раздался треск, бандит уронил нож, заорал и метнулся куда-то, а за ним остальные трое.  
Отабек и Юра остались в подворотне вдвоем.  
— Суки, — буркнул Юра и посмотрел на самокат. — Ну, блядь, все, он сломан.  
— Починить можно? — осторожно спросил Отабек, шагнув к нему.  
— Хуй знает, — отозвался Юра. Глянул на свою руку — и его зашатало. Отабек подскочил, подставил плечо, и Юра навалился на него неожиданной тяжестью. Теперь и он увидел, что из пореза на запястье густо сочится кровь.  
— Бля, — прошептал Юра, прикрывая глаза. — Ненавижу вид крови, прям мутит.  
— Подожди секунду, — сказал Отабек, прислонив его к стене. — Сейчас.  
Он снял куртку, быстро стянул с себя футболку, снова надел куртку прямо на голое тело, а футболкой перемотал руку Юры. Тот посмотрел растерянно.  
— Испачкается же.  
— Ничего, — ответил Отабек. — Кровь нормально отстирывается, не страшно.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Отабек протянул Юре руку.  
— Пойдем домой, а то тут холодно. Обопрись на меня.  
— Да прям смертельная рана, — пробурчал Юра, но на подставленную руку все-таки оперся. В другую Отабек взял его самокат.  
Дома он первым делом отвел Юру в ванную, там размотал футболку, сунул Юрину руку под кран, потом усадил на крышку унитаза, принялся обрабатывать перекисью. Порез оказался неожиданно длинным, тонким и противно глубоким — видимо, нож был очень острый. Юра морщился и шипел, как кот.  
— Все из-за тебя, — пробурчал он. — Какого хуя ты сбежал полуголый?  
— Ты меня ударил, — возмутился Отабек. — Что я должен был делать?  
— Вмазать мне в ответ, конечно, — удивился Юра.  
— Я не бью людей.  
— Этому гопнику ты двинул  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо, я не бью приятных мне людей.  
После паузы Юра спросил раздраженно:  
— Ты мазохист, что ли? Или из этих, с православием головного мозга?  
— Почему? — удивился Отабек.  
— Потому что с хуя ли это я тебе приятный?  
Отабек пожал плечами, наложил поверх царапины бинт и принялся закреплять его пластырем.  
— Мы с тобой встречались раньше, — сказал он после непродолжительного молчания. — Ты, наверное, не помнишь. В летнем лагере, которым Фельцман руководил. У тебя был очень…  
Он замолчал, покраснев. Закончил с повязкой, поднялся на ноги. Юра не сводил с него глаз.  
— Очень что?  
— Воинственный взгляд, — вздохнул Отабек. Юра отвел глаза и — Отабек мог поклясться в этом, хотя освещение в ванной и было не очень — покраснел.  
— Извини меня, — пробормотал наконец Юра. — Что наорал и ударил.  
— Нет, ты извини, — покачал головой Отабек. — Ты же просил не заходить, а я… Мне не следовало вламываться к тебе в комнату и трогать твои вещи.  
— Ладно… — Юра поднялся на ноги, и Отабек судорожно испугался, что сейчас он уйдет к себе в комнату, и на этом их общение закончится, толком не начавшись.  
— Хочешь чаю? — спросил он поспешно.  
— А? — Юра вскинул на него взгляд. — Чаю? Да, давай.  
Они пошли на кухню, и Отабек тут же занялся чайником, всем своим видом давая понять Юре, что хозяйничать будет он. Юра не стал спорить — сел на стул и следил оттуда взглядом — Отабек ощущал это спиной.  
— Я забыл сказать тебе спасибо. Ты меня спас.  
— А, — буркнул Юра. — Ладно. Ты же из-за меня влип.  
— А ты же куда-то собирался идти, — вспомнил Отабек, поставив перед ним чашку. — Ну, перед тем, как…  
— Уже неважно, — Юра подул на чай. — Я мобильник забыл, потому вернулся.  
Отабек взял свою чашку, сел напротив. Тихо сказал:  
— Я сломал твою розу. Прости, пожалуйста.  
Юра повел плечом, спрятав глаза.  
— Она совсем высохла. Все равно бы сломалась.  
Отабек неловко покрутил в ладонях чашку. Бока ее жглись.  
— Прости, это не мое дело…  
— Мне дед ее подарил, — оборвал его Юра; говорил он громко и чеканно, глядя в пространство. — После финала Гран-При в Сочи, последнего. Он всегда мне дарил не букеты, а по одной розе. Вроде традиции.  
— А твой дед?.. — осторожно начал Отабек. Он понял, каков будет ответ, еще до того, как Юра произнес это — коротко, будто выплюнул:  
— Он умер.  
Отабеку показалось, будто его обдало ледяной водой. Пальцы судорожно стиснули чашку.  
— Мне очень жаль, — пролепетал он — это прозвучало так беспомощно, что тут же захотелось отвесить себе пощечину. Юра чуть скривил губы, глядя в сторону, и Отабек подумал, что с большим бы удовольствием вытерпел от него еще один удар в челюсть.  
— Ты смотрел “Стражей Галактики”?  
Юра вскинул на него изумленный взгляд.  
— Нет, — ответил он, помедлив. — Летом не успел… а что, они уже в сети есть?  
— Да, я скачал, — ответил Отабек, старательно не пуская в голос волнение. — Там есть оригинальная дорога, но можно включить дубляж, если ты не любишь…  
— Не, с оригинальной хорошо, — кивнул Юра. — А где?.. — он растерянно огляделся, и Отабек вскочил — может быть, слишком резво.  
— Здесь, — сказал он. — Я ноут принесу. Заодно можем что-нибудь пожевать.  
— Окей, — Юра выглядел малость оглушенным, но Отабеку это было на руку. Он сбегал в комнату за ноутом, установил на столе, отмотал на начало и нажал на “плей”, а сам полез в холодильник.  
— А ты не будешь смотреть? — спросил Юра.  
— Я уже видел начало, — ответил Отабек. — Сейчас сооружу поесть и присоединюсь.  
Он сделал еще по чашке чаю, нарезал хлеба и сыра, решив, что в такой вечер можно и пренебречь немного диетой. В качестве дани здоровому образу жизни пошли помидорки черри.  
Отабек поставил все на стол, сел рядом с Юрой и только открыл рот, чтобы сообщить, что вот, еда — и увидел, что Юра плачет. На экране ноутбука умирала от рака Мэридит Квилл, а по лицу Юры катились слезы.  
Отабек молча подвинул к нему кружку, и Юра взял ее, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
И Отабек тоже повернулся к экрану. Хотя смотреть на Юру ему хотелось больше.  
***  
После этого случая все потихоньку стало налаживаться. Отабек перестал прятаться у себя в комнате, и хотя по утрам Юра все еще мог быть неприветлив, тем не менее, из дома они выходили и шли в сторону Ледового вместе. Чаще всего по дороге они молчали, Отабек затыкал уши наушниками, а Юра просто шагал рядом, сунув руки в карманы, и иногда, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, Отабек видел, что Юра шевелит губами.  
Однажды по дороге Юра тронул его за плечо, и Отабек, вынув один наушник, спросил:  
— Что?  
— Что ты слушаешь? — спросил Юра, и тут же покраснел и насупился.  
— А, — несколько растерялся Отабек. — Ну, разное. У меня много музыки. Сейчас вот саундтрек к “Стражам”.  
Юра продолжал смотреть вопросительно, и Отабек протянул ему наушник. Юра послушал немного, наморщил нос и вернул наушник Отабеку.  
— А что-то пожестче есть?  
— Давай вечером покажу, что у меня есть? — предложил Отабек осторожно. — Выберешь себе по вкусу.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Юра. Они пошли дальше, но Отабек не стал затыкать уши — ему хотелось продолжать разговор.  
— А ты сам что слушаешь? — спросил он. Юра пожал плечами.  
— Ничего. Не знаю. Дома… в Москве, в смысле, у деда, всегда радио играло. А тут как-то… — он снова пожал плечами. — Что для прокатов дают, то слушаю.  
Отабек кивнул, не вполне представляя, что тут можно сказать. Что ж, может, Юре понравится его музыка. Он вдруг спросил, повинуясь импульсу:  
— А ты на танцы не ходил?  
— А? — удивился Юра.  
— Ну, на танцы, — пояснил Отабек. — На дискотеки, в клуб.  
Юра наморщил нос.  
— Мне вообще-то пятнадцать, — напомнил он, — кто б меня пустил.  
— Школьные дискотеки?  
— Да я и в школе-то почти не бываю.  
Отабек хмыкнул.  
— Ну да. Я не подумал.  
— А что? — спросил Юра. Отабек слегка пожал плечами. Вообще-то он начал этот разговор, чтобы покрасоваться, но, кажется, это было не то, что могло произвести на Юру впечатление.  
— Я иногда работаю в клубах, — пояснил он. — Ну, как работаю. Это типа хобби. Я диджей.  
— А, — сказал Юра. Да, он не впечатлился, и Отабек, подавив вздох, мысленно пообещал себе непременно, как станет потеплее, взять напрокат мотоцикл. Уж мотоцикл-то не может не впечатлить!  
Рассказ Юры о своем деде неприятно поразил Отабека еще и тем, что никто из сборной, такое ощущение, то ли не знал о Юриной трагедии, то ли не желал ему сочувствовать. В первый день после разговора с Юрой Отабек даже почти поругался с Фельцманом.  
— Да, я тебе ничего не рассказал, — заявил в конце концов взбешенный тренер — впрочем, говорил он все равно тихо, и слава богу, потому что Юра катался неподалеку, — потому что это, прежде всего, не твое дело! Или, ты думаешь, Юра будет рад, если я всем и каждому буду совать памятку “У Юры Плисецкого умер дед, относитеcь к нему бережно, осторожно и с сочувствием”?  
— Ему мог бы помочь психотерапевт, — стоял на своем Отабек. Яков посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.  
— Во-первых, это все еще не твое дело. Во-вторых, полагаешь, мы не пробовали?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, погнал Отабека отрабатывать элементы.  
Мила же, когда Отабек спросил ее, лишь повела плечами.  
— Это Юрино дело, — сказала она, — кому рассказывать. И он уж точно не хотел бы, чтобы с ним носились.  
Покипев немного, Отабек был вынужден согласиться. Хотя легче ему от этого согласия не стало; но он не был Юре другом и не имел никакого права на задушевные с ним разговоры. И так уже то, что Юра рассказал ему о своей беде, было невероятным чудом.  
Отабеку хотелось расспросить, хотелось дать Юре возможность выплакаться, выговориться, подставить плечо, обнять… Иногда он по-прежнему слышал, как Юра плачет у себя в комнате, и если в первый раз Отабека это напрягло, то сейчас, когда он знал причину, стало невыносимо.  
Он все-таки что-то выжал из Милы — она говорила неохотно, не желала лезть не в свое дело, и он ее понимал, но не донимать не мог.  
— У Юры же никого не было, кроме деда, — сказала Мила. — То есть у него есть мать, но они, по-моему, с Юрой не общаются. А про отца ничего не знаю. И Юрка, полагаю, тоже.  
Так все было еще хуже. Юра остался один — не просто со своим горем, но вообще один, без семьи. Отабека это убивало. Он представить себе не мог, как можно жить без семьи.  
Заговорить с Юрой обо всем этом Отабек даже не пытался. Слишком хрупок был достигнутый мир.  
Но однажды утром, собираясь вынести мусор, Отабек увидел в пакете ту самую розу — стебель отдельно, бутон отдельно. Он повернулся к Юре — тот допивал свой чай, что-то проматывая в телефоне.  
— Почему ты ее выбросил?  
Это были первые слова, сказанные им сегодня, не считая полусонного “Доброе” в ответ на такое же полусонное Юрино “Утро”. Юра вздрогнул, вскинул голову, уставившись на него, потом посмотрел на пакет. Свел губы в узкую полоску, дернул плечом.  
— Она развалилась. Да и смысл ее хранить…  
— Ага, — сказал Отабек и взял пакет за ручки. Юра отвел взгляд и снова уткнулся в телефон. До самой двери Отабек ждал, что его окликнут, но этого не произошло.  
Уже возле мусоропровода он аккуратно достал и бутон, и стебель из пакета и сунул в карман.  
Он вернул ее Юре на следующий вечер. Было поздно, Юра сидел у себя в комнате, и Отабек на несколько секунд замер перед дверью, собираясь с духом. Потом постучал.  
Юра открыл ему, недоуменно хмурясь.  
— Чего?  
— Я хотел тебе отдать, — сказал Отабек, волнуясь. Протянул Юре рамку — он заказал максимально простую, без наворотов, просто лакированный деревянный каркас и стекло. Роза под ним не выглядела, увы, живой, но она хотя бы была целой.  
Юра смотрел на подарок с минуту, не меньше — или так Отабеку показалось. Потом осторожно взял, потянул на себя, и Отабек выпустил рамку из рук.  
— Сам сделал?  
— Нет, что ты. Заказал. В багетной мастерской.  
— Ага, — сказал Юра несколько растерянно. — Мне не пришло в голову, что так можно.  
Несколько мгновений они стояли в неловком молчании. Наконец Отабек открыл рот, собираясь попрощаться и уйти к себе, но когда он уже начал было говорить, Юра вдруг спросил:  
— Зайдешь?  
— Д-да, — заикнулся от неожиданности Отабек. Юра посторонился, пропуская его, и Отабек вошел к нему в комнату — во второй раз и легально.  
Здесь по-прежнему был бардак. Юра, словно услышав мысли Отабека, сгреб свои вещи со стула, стола и кресла, сунул их как попало в шкаф, скомкал фантики и пустые пакеты и выскочил с ними из комнаты. Отабек осторожно присел на освободившийся стул.  
Юра вернулся через минуту. Он аккуратно установил рамку с розой на столе, прислонив к стене, потом повернулся к Отабеку и несколько растерянно спросил:  
— Хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть? Ну, кино или…  
— Да, давай, — быстро согласился Отабек. — Я могу ноут принести, хочешь? С ним удобнее будет.  
Юра согласился, и Отабек метнулся к себе за ноутом, а Юра — на кухню, откуда вернулся с двумя кружками чаю. Они устроились на кровати с ноутом на коленях и долго размышляли, что бы посмотреть, а потом пошли на ютуб — на разведку, как заявил Юра.  
В трендах все еще было видео, как Юри Кацуки катает программу Виктора Никифорова. Из той же серии предлагалось видео какой-то тренировки с все теми же Никифоровым и Кацуки. Юра поморщился, глядя на это, и молча ткнул курсором в видео с прокатом Джей-Джея.  
— Какой пиздец, — заявил он через полторы минуты после просмотра. — У меня глюки, или там реально поется про короля Джей-Джея?  
— Да, — сказал Отабек, улыбаясь. — С непривычки странно, да.  
— А ты привык? — Юра метнул в него острый взгляд. Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Мы тренировались на одном льду. Так что да, наверное, привык.  
Они досмотрели прокат, и Юра скорчил рожу, глядя на оценки, а потом вернулся на главную страницу. Проскролил вниз, нахмурился, глядя на превью под строкой “Посмотреть еще раз”.  
— Что, ты правда это смотришь?  
Отабек с максимально независимым видом пожал плечами.  
— Мне нравится, как ты катаешься. Это вдохновляет.  
Юра хмыкнул и ткнул в видео, а потом развернул его на весь экран. И замер, подперев подбородок кулаком, глядя на собственное вдохновенное, будто освещенное изнутри лицо, появившееся на мониторе. Голос комментатора заговорил на русском, объявляя спортсмена и музыку, потом женский голос повторил все то же самое на английском. Юра вышел на лед, прокатился вдоль бортика, сосредоточенный, неулыбчивый, и все равно будто сияющий. Выехал на середину, встал в исходную позицию, и Отабек понял, что задерживает дыхание. Сколько раз видел эту программу, столько не мог отвести от нее взгляда. На этом юниорском Гран-При Юра был невероятен.  
— Дорожка и правда говно, — прошептал Юра перед монитором, глядя на самого себя. Отабек шумно вздохнул, но не стал возражать. Он тоже никогда не был собой доволен.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Юра вдруг попросил:  
— А покажи что-нибудь свое?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Это не так здорово, как твои прокаты.  
Юра повернулся к нему, сведя брови.  
— Ты взял бронзу на Чемпионате Мира, — сказал он сурово. — Третий после Никифорова и Джакометти. Не принижай себя.  
Отабек одновременно смутился и почувствовал себя страшно польщенным. Юра знает о его успехах. Юра интересовался им. Слегка подрагивающими пальцами Отабек ввел в строке поиска название короткой программы, с которой он выступал на Чемпионате Мира, но Юра остановился его прежде, чем Отабек успел нажать на “энтер”.  
— Не, это я видел. Давай что-нибудь другое.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Отабек нашел одну из своих наиболее удачных юниорских программ. Юра смотрел внимательно, впиваясь взглядом в экран, и то хмурился, то кивал одобрительно, то покусывал губы.  
— Клево катаешься, — сказал он, когда ролик закончился. — Так спортивно. Прыгаешь классно. А чего квады в программу не берешь?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Мой предыдущий тренер считал, что это ненужный риск. Сейчас… ну, может, буду прыгать.  
— А с этим ты что взял? — спросил Юра, кивнув на монитор.  
— Серебро на юниорском ЧМ.  
— По компонентам не добрал до золота?  
— Ага.  
— Ебучие компоненты, — Юра скривился. — Засунули бы весь этот артистизм в танцы на льду.  
— Тогда Джей-Джей взял золото, — объяснил Отабек. — У него всегда с компонентами все хорошо было.  
— А еще он из Канады.  
— Ну…  
— Чего “ну”? — сердито спросил Юра. — Это ж понятно. Охуеть какая крутая Канада — и Казахстан какой-то, где он вообще находится.  
— В Африке, — сказал Отабек, улыбаясь. Негодование Юры было неожиданно приятно.  
— Да ладно? — Юра, развернувшись к нему всем телом, посмотрел круглыми глазами. — Серьезно, кто-то так думает?  
— Да, — кивнул Отабек. — Мне один раз выдали такое. А Джей-Джей предположил, что это где-то рядом с Индией.  
— Ебать, — Юра закатил глаза; на лице его все явственнее проступала улыбка. — Но это же идиотия! Достаточно на тебя посмотреть. Ладно бы еще решили, что рядом с Китаем…  
— Ну, вообще-то Казахстан граничит с Китаем.  
— Что, серьезно?  
Отабек кивнул. Потом добавил:  
— Индия, в общем, тоже не очень далеко.  
— Ладно, — Юра расцвел яркой, солнечной улыбкой, — я не особо секу в географии.  
Отабек кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда.  
— Да я тоже.  
Юра вдруг будто смутился, отвел глаза, подтянул к себе ноутбук. Что-то нашел на ютубе, включил. Это оказалось видео с пятнистой кошкой, которая под музыку катала мячик.  
— Ты любишь кошек? — спросил Отабек — ему интереснее было смотреть на Юру, чем на экран.  
— Ага.  
— А чего не заведешь?  
Юра вздохнул и сцепил пальцы в замок — улыбка сошла с его лица.  
— У меня есть, — сказал он. — Но живет сейчас в Москве, у матери. Мне не разрешили сюда взять. Типа квартиру снимает федра, у меня будет сосед, а ну как он будет против животных в доме. Ну и, — он сунул ладони подмышки, невидяще глядя в экран, — она с дедом жила, а потом… ну, когда это все, мне было как-то не до того, знаешь, чтобы кого-то уламывать, чтобы мне разрешили взять ее сюда.  
— Я не против животных, — сказал Отабек. — Если хочешь, давай поговорим с Яковом, спросим, можно ли ее забрать.  
Юра снова повернулся к нему. Наклонил голову, глядя на Отабека, нахмурился.  
— Ты уверен? Запах может быть и шерсть… То есть она чистоплотная, по углам не ссыт, но шерсть… она пушистая такая…  
Он смолк, и Отабек сказал твердо:  
— Я совсем не против. Я люблю животных. А ты по ней скучаешь.  
— Это всего лишь кошка, — пробормотал Юра. Ютуб включил им следующее видео с котиком, но никто его уже не смотрел.  
— Это твоя кошка, — решительно сказал Отабек. — И я не вижу причины, почему она не должна жить здесь.  
Несколько секунд Юра молчал, глядя в экран. Видео закончилось, следом включилось что-то уже совсем левое. Наконец Юра повернул голову, и они встретились взглядами.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Юра негромко. — Спасибо тебе.

***  
Через пару дней Юра вдруг сделал то, чего никогда раньше не делал — подъехал на тренировке к Отабеку, который как раз прервался, чтобы попить воды, навалился рядом на бортик и спросил:  
— Слушай, тебе ведь уже есть восемнадцать?  
— Ага, — слегка удивился Отабек. — А что?  
Под его взглядом Юра слегка покраснел.  
— Съездишь со мной в Москву? А то одного не пустят, — он скорчил рожу. И тут же поспешно добавил: — Ну, если хочешь, конечно. В смысле, тренировки же и все…  
— Конечно, — перебил Отабек, и Юра слегка приподнял брови — видимо, энтузиазм Отабека показался ему чрезмерным. — В смысле…  
Он смолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Юра, помедлив, наконец кивнул.  
— Я тогда спрошу у Якова.  
И, оттолкнувшись от бортика, укатился. Отабек перевел дыхание.  
По правде говоря, ему хотелось прямо сейчас сорваться с места и побежать в никуда, крича от восторга. Но это бы смотрелось странно, поэтому он просто, разогнавшись, выполнил четверной сальхов. На выезде, правда, коснулся рукой льда, но радости это не умерило.  
После тренировки Фельцман сказал ему:  
— Сделаешь хотя бы восемь из десяти — включим в программу, — и тут же добавил почти без перехода: — В Москве головой за него отвечаешь. — И хлопнул Отабека по плечу.  
Это, без сомнения, был жест одобрения, и Отабек подозревал, что связан он не столько с удачными прыжками, сколько с тем, что, кажется, его присутствие помогало Юре. Не то чтобы тот перестал злиться, беситься, орать на любого, кто попадал ему под горячую руку, но он стал как-то… светлее, что ли. И Отабеку казалось, что светлее стало и все вокруг — пропало это ощущение потерянности, которое он ловил в первые свои дни работы на одном льду с русской сборной.  
Хотя вполне возможно, что просто ему самому стало легче. Да что там легче — теперь, когда общение с Юрой с каждым днем становилось все проще, Отабек чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Фельцман отпустил их на три дня, и Юра предложил ехать на “Сапсане”.  
— Быстрее, чем самолетом, — сказал он. — Потому что самолетом — это пока еще до аэропорта доберешься, а в Москве вообще пиздец. А тут приедем на вокзал, и сразу в метро.  
— Ладно, — согласился Отабек. И спросил: — Ты знаешь, где там можно остановиться, чтобы не слишком дорого? Я погуглил хостелы, но…  
— Чего это? — перебил удивленный Юра. — У матери заночуем, пару ночей-то она переживет.  
— Неудобно, Юр, — нахмурился Отабек. — Я незнакомый человек…  
— Ты мой друг, — снова перебил Юра. — Так что все норм.  
Он говорил что-то еще, но Отабек уже не слышал — в ушах стоял звон, он едва язык себе не откусил, чтобы не спросить глупое “Ты серьезно?”  
Друг. Вот как. Отабек попытался вдохнуть — вышло судорожно и шумно, и Юра прервал себя на полуслове:  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего, — бодро соврал Отабек.  
— А чего лыбишься? — подозрительно прищурился Юра.  
— Да? — удивился Отабек. Ему захотелось пощупать свое лицо.  
Юра вдруг улыбнулся — сияюще, солнечно.  
— Слушай, правда, спасибо…  
Настал черед Отабека перебивать:  
— Вот привезем твоего кота — тогда будешь благодарить.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Юра, все еще улыбаясь. И тут же сурово добавил: — И это кошка!

***  
Поезд их отправлялся рано утром; Отабек встал на удивление легко, хотя по жизни был “совой”. Юра же был сонный и хмурый, всю дорогу до вокзала молчал и зевал, и только после купленного перед поездом кофе и настрого запрещенного, но такого желанного макзавтрака наконец немного пришел в себя. В поезде они затеяли смотреть фильм с планшета, разделив одни наушники на двоих, но Юра быстро вырубился, и Отабек выключил фильм и какое-то время просто смотрел на спящего Юру. Впрочем, он быстро сообразил, что это не очень вежливо, и отвел глаза, сунул в уши наушники, включил музыку и сам не заметил, как задремал.  
Проснулись оба за час до Москвы. Юра гибко потягивался в кресле, смешно щурясь, а Отабек пытался привести в порядок прическу и не слишком откровенно пялиться на него. Он не вполне понимал, что с ним происходит, но теперь ему было все сложнее и сложнее отвести от Юры взгляд.  
— Слушай, — сказал Юра после того, как оба немного пришли в себя, — мамы все равно до вечера дома не будет, и я хотел, знаешь... — он замялся, и Отабек внимательно посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. — Короче, я хотел съездить домой… в смысле, где мы с дедом жили. — Юра несколько беспомощно пожал плечами. — Это глупо, наверное, да? Ту квартиру продают… или уже продали, я не знаю. Я просто хотел посмотреть…  
Его голос сошел на нет, и Отабек ободряюще положил ему руку на плечо.  
— Все нормально, Юр. Давай съездим.  
Юра вскинул взгляд, глядя на него чуть ли не испуганно.  
— Не, я не имел в виду, что ты должен со мной ехать!  
— О, — растерялся Отабек. — Прости, я… ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга: у Юры был ищущий, отчаянный какой-то взгляд, словно он пытался прочитать что-то на его лице, а у самого Отабека, он подозревал, вид был растерянный.  
— А ты хочешь? — спросил Юра. — Я не в смысле, что не хочу… с тобой лучше, чем одному… просто это же такое, спальный район, ничего интересного. Я подумал, может, ты захочешь чем-то повеселее заняться.  
— Я хочу поехать с тобой, — твердо сказал Отабек. Юра улыбнулся с явным облегчением.  
— Ладно, — сказал он.  
Так вот и вышло, что час с лишним спустя они стояли в кольце девятиэтажек, в уютном, но очевидно маленьком для такого количества домов зеленом дворе. Это был, как Юра и сказал, спальный район, но старый, с еще сохранившимися железными качелями и лесенками на детской площадке. День выдался прохладный и дождливый, видимо, поэтому на площадке было пусто. Юра сел на качели, не смущаясь того, что они мокрые.  
— Вот мой подъезд, — сказал он, ткнув в сторону одного из подъездов в середине длинной серой девятиэтажки. — Третий этаж. Двушка. — Он уперся локтем в колено, а подбородок положил на кулак, не сводя взгляда с дома. — Видишь, деревья. Окна закрывали… закрывают. Поэтому там летом прохладно. — Он замолчал, и Отабек тоже молчал, не зная, что сказать. — У деда машина была. Старая совсем, “жигули”. И гараж был, ну, знаешь, такой, жестяной. Ракушка. Потом их все посносили, приходилось просто на улице парковаться. Но все равно все норм было. — Он снова смолк, судорожно вздохнул. — Все нормально было, — повторил он.  
— Юра… — беспомощно проговорил Отабек. Ему хотелось сказать “прости” — но это было глупо, за что ему просить прощения? Хотелось сказать “мне жаль” — но еще глупее, этим вообще не поможешь. Он осторожно коснулся Юриного плеча, и тот вдруг накрыл его ладонь своею и сжал. Смотрел он по-прежнему на дом.  
— Все равно я отсюда давно уехал, — прошептал он так, словно думал вслух. Хватка его стала почти болезненной, но Отабек не отнял руки. — Все люди умирают.  
Это было уже слишком. Решившись, Отабек шагнул к нему со спины, наклонился и обнял Юру за плечи — одной рукой, потому что вторая все еще была в плену Юриной ладони. Тот вскинул на Отабека изумленный взгляд, и несколько мгновений их лица были так близко, что они почти соприкасались носами.  
— Ты имеешь полное право горевать, — сказал Отабек. — Не отказывай себе в этом.  
Какое-то время Юра смотрел на него настороженно, будто бы даже ощетинившись — вот-вот зарычит, покажет клыки. Но потом он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и расслабился.  
— Спасибо, что поехал со мной.  
— Мы же друзья, — ответил на это Отабек.

Несколько часов до вечера они провели, гуляя по центру Москвы, благо все равно к Юриной маме надо было ехать через весь город. Как ни странно, до сих пор Отабек был в Москве только проездом — узнав об этом, Юра немедленно повел его на Красную площадь.  
— Обязательная программа, — объяснил он, пока они дожидались своей очереди, чтобы постоять на нулевом километре. — Отстреляешься — и можно больше к этому не возвращаться.  
Погода наладилась — все еще было прохладно, но поднялся ветер, он разорвал тучи, и теперь по небу неслись клочки облаков, между которыми проглядывало солнце. Юра затащил Отабека в ГУМ, где они купили по мороженому и неспешно пошли по Красной площади до собора Василия Блаженного, а от него — вниз. Юра вертел головой по сторонам, словно не Отабек, а он был на экскурсии, а Отабек смотрел преимущественно на него. Ветер трепал Юрины волосы, лепил их к губам, к щекам, к мороженому. Утомившись смотреть на это, Отабек достал из кармана резинку и попросил остановиться. Пока он старательно делал Юре хвостик, пытаясь собрать все его не слишком длинные волосы, тот фыркал:  
— А зачем ты ее в кармане таскаешь, у тебя же волос нет? Деньги перевязывать?  
— Резинки для денег другие, — ответил Отабек, улыбаясь. — Это для волос.  
— Вот и я о чем, — кивнул Юра. — Волос-то нет, — он развернулся, когда Отабек наконец справился с хвостиком, и подергал его за прядку надо лбом. — Если только челку подвязывать.  
— Именно, — ухватился за объяснение Отабек. — Чтобы не мешали, когда умываюсь.  
— Хочу на это посмотреть, — зафыркал Юра. — Покажешь?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой, улыбаясь, Отабек.  
— Типа ты недостаточно крут с хвостиком?  
— Ага. Не хочу утратить имидж.  
Юра рассмеялся и тут же, ругаясь, подхватил языком каплю подтаявшего мороженого, которая грозила шлепнуться ему на джинсы. Отабек судорожно глотнул воздуха.  
С ним происходила какая-то фигня.  
До дома, где жила Юрина мама, они добрались около восьми часов вечера.  
— Надеюсь, она дома, — пробурчал Юра. Он ближе к вечеру стал сердитым и угрюмым, и Отабек подозревал, что это от перспективы встречи с матерью. — А то она любит зависнуть на работе на сутки.  
— Но ты же ее предупредил? — спросил Отабек. Юра повел плечами.  
— Предупредил, — подтвердил он неохотно. И позвонил в домофон.  
Их даже не спросили, кто там, просто открыли замок. Юра вошел первым, Отабек — за ним. Это был совсем другой дом, не такой, в каком жили Юра с дедом — высокий, новый, с большим холлом и комнаткой консьержки. Ей Юра недовольно сообщил, что они к Елене Николаевне Плисецкой, и консьержка разрешила им пройти, хотя и смотрела с подозрением — преимущественно на Отабека, конечно.  
— Расисты, — пробормотал Юра, который тоже это заметил. — Да по твоему прикиду видно, что ты крутой, а не из понаехалов.  
— Это сейчас прозвучало очень по-расистски, — заметил Отабек и тут же прикусил язык — Юре явно было не до шуток. Но тот не рассердился, даже наоборот — наконец-то его лицо прояснилось, он весело зафыркал.  
— Ладно, поймал. Но все равно не понимаю, чего она на тебя так смотрела.  
Мама Юры жила на пятнадцатом этаже, и пока ехали в лифте, Юра объяснил Отабеку, что он, на самом деле, терпеть не может этот дом — периодически навещал мать, когда приезжал в Москву в межсезонье.  
— Опузыришься сначала ждать лифта, а потом ехать в нем, — сказал он. — Ну, и вообще, все такое… понтовое.  
Отабек решил пока не сообщать Юре, что в Алматы его семья живет примерно в таком же доме и тоже высоко.  
Перед дверью Юра промялся в молчании с полминуты, не меньше. Отабек его не торопил. Наконец Юра, глубоко вздохнув, протянул руку и нажал кнопку звонка.  
Дверь открылась сразу, словно хозяйка квартиры точно так же мялась с той стороны — Отабек подумал, что так, скорее всего, оно и было.  
Они оказались очень похожи. Елена Плисецкая была невысокой, очень стройной блондинкой с острым лицом и коротко остриженными волосам, стильной даже в домашней одежде.  
— Юра! — взволнованно воскликнула она и протянула руки. Юра коротко и как-то нехотя ответил на объятие, тут же отстранился и подтолкнул Отабека вперед.  
— Мам, это Отабек Алтын, мой друг.  
— Очень приятно, — ее взволнованный тон моментально сменился на светский, она протянула Отабеку руку, которую он скованно пожал. — Слышала о вас. Поздравляю с бронзой на Чемпионате Мира.  
Как на приеме у королевы, подумал Отабек.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он вслух — очень хотелось, чтобы вышло светски, но получилось, кажется, угрюмо и робко.  
— Проходите, мальчики, — сказала Елена Плисецкая и отошла от двери.  
Едва только они вошли, как под ноги им метнулся пушистый комок. Юра тут же повалился на колени, подхватил кошку на руки и прижал ее к себе, зарывшись в шерсть лицом.  
— Привет, привет, моя хорошая, — бормотал он, тиская отчаянно тарахтящую кошку. — Я тоже соскучился… да ты ж моя радость, моя девочка…  
К горлу вдруг подкатил комок, и Отабек стремительно отвел взгляд и начал расшнуровывать ботинки. Когда же, стянув их, он поднял голову, то увидел, что Елена смотрит на Юру и кошку блестящими глазами, и губы у нее дрожат.  
Тем не менее, когда она заговорила, голос ее звучал ровно и приветливо.  
— Проходите, Отабек. Вы, наверное, голодны?  
Отабек пробормотал что-то среднее между “нет, вовсе нет” и “да, конечно” и поспешно смылся в ванную, надеясь, что пока он моет руки, Юра наворкуется с кошкой. Надеждам сбыться оказалось не суждено — когда Отабек вышел, Юра все еще сидел на полу в прихожей. Пришлось идти на кухню одному.  
Там он обнаружил стол, накрытый так, что сразу становилось понятно — еда заказная. Впрочем, мама Юры и не производила впечатления женщины, увлеченной готовкой и вообще домашним хозяйством. Отабека это не особенно беспокоило — гораздо больше его тревожило, какое он сам производит впечатление. Ему неоднократно говорили, что внешне он выглядит как эдакий “плохой мальчик”. А ну как Елена Плисецкая решит, что он — неподходящая компания для ее сына?  
Хотя тут же ему подумалось, что вряд ли это будет иметь большое значение для Юры.  
А впрочем, откуда ему знать, что имеет значение для Юры? Не так уж давно они знакомы.  
Отабек не успел накрутить себя этими мыслями — на кухню вошел Юра. Кошка терлась у его ног, не желая, видимо, оставлять хозяина ни на мгновение, а сам Юра будто сиял изнутри. Он сел рядом с Отабеком, и кошка тут же запрыгнула к нему на колени.  
— Это Отабек, — сообщил ей Юра. Не смущаясь, взял Отабека за запястье и положил его ладонь кошке на голову.Та немедленно принялась тереться о руку. — Отабек, это Пума Тигр Скорпион.  
— Как? — поперхнулся Отабек, и Елена со смешком ответила, опередив Юру:  
— Потя. И на самом деле это не кошка, а собака.  
Она поставила перед ними по тарелке супа и села за стол сама. Юра, одной рукой продолжая чесать кошку, второй схватил ложку.  
— Почему собака? — спросил Отабек, осторожно поглаживая Потю между ушей.  
— Потому что никого не признает, кроме хозяина, — Елена кивнула на Юру. — Первое время не позволяла себя гладить даже мне. Потом, конечно, заскучала, разрешила. Но если чужие тянут руки, может и расцарапать.  
— Ты норм, — сказал Юра, предупреждая следующий вопрос Отабека. — Она же поняла, что ты со мной.  
Следом за этим Елена немедленно задала вопрос, как они познакомились. Юра и не подумал отвечать, поглощенный едой и кошкой, и говорить пришлось Отабеку.  
Примерно через час пытка закончилась. Они поели, и Юра, цыкнув на Отабека “Сиди!”, помог матери убрать со стола и погрузить посуду в посудомойку. После этого Отабек сделал попытку уйти с кухни и оставить их вдвоем — у него сложилось ощущение, что Елена хочет поговорить с сыном, — но Юра заявил, что устал, и сейчас бы помыться и спать. Он ушел в душ первым, а Отабек провел еще двадцать мучительных минут в светской беседе с его матерью — говорили они вроде бы о тренировках и тому подобном, но у Отабека сложилось впечатление, что Елена пытается выведать, как там у Юры дела.  
Юра, выйдя из ванной, заглянул на кухню и позвал:  
— Пойдем?  
— Все в порядке, Юра? — спросила Елена.  
— Да, — быстро ответил Юра. — Мы пойдем спать. Куда нам?  
— В маленькую комнату, — ответила она. — Я там постелила. Но вам удобно будет вдвоем? Я могла бы постелить тебе в гостиной…  
— Нам нормально, — перебил Юра. — Спокойной ночи, мам.  
И чуть ли не силком потащил Отабека за собой.  
— Юра, — сказал Отабек, когда они оказались в комнате, действительно очень маленькой, — мне бы в душ.  
— Да, да, — пробормотал Юра, с некоторой яростью сдирая покрывало с кровати. — Ты только… ты можешь недолго?  
Взгляд у него был откровенно просящий. Отабек удивился, но вслух этого выражать не стал.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я быстро.  
Он действительно обернулся быстро — минут за десять, наверное. Елена все еще сидела на кухне, с чашкой, судя по запаху, кофе. Кто пьет кофе в такое время суток…  
Как ни быстр, однако, был Отабек, войдя в комнату, он обнаружил, что Юра уже спит. Тихонько вздохнув, Отабек присел на кровать рядом с ним. Мама Юры выдала им по одеялу на человека, и то, что осталось Отабеку, было явно зимним — таким толстым и теплым, что сомневаться не приходилось — до утра он не доживет.  
Отабек размышлял, не взять ли вместо него покрывало, когда в тишине раздался вдруг приглушенный голос Юры:  
— Чего завис?  
— Ты не спишь? — удивился Отабек.  
— Неа, — Юра приподнялся на локте и отвел край одеяла. — Заныривай.  
— А чего притворялся? — спросил Отабек исключительно чтобы потянуть время. Плечи Юры белели в темноте комнаты. Кажется, он лег спать в одних трусах. Отабек, признаться, рассчитывал, что на Юре будет больше одежды.  
— Так… — туманно отозвался Юра. — Давай уже, а то она поймет, что мы не спим.  
Он не хочет оставаться наедине с матерью, догадался Отабек. В этот момент в дверь заскреблись, раздалось мявканье. У Юры сделался озабоченный вид.  
— Она хочет к нам.  
— Я открою? — спросил Отабек, привставая с кровати. — Она, наверное, по тебе соскучилась.  
— А тебе ничего? — спросил Юра.  
— Все хорошо, — заверил его Отабек и открыл дверь. Потя шмыгнула внутрь, тут же запрыгнула на кровать, устроилась на подушке рядом с головой Юры. Он немедленно принялся чесать ее, кошка затарахтела.  
— Дверь не закрывай, — прошептал Юра, и Отабек, оставив небольшую щель, наконец-то решился — аккуратно улегся рядом с Юрой, и тот немедленно накинул на него край одеяла.  
В наступившей тишине слышно было только тарахтение Поти. И еще — Отабек был в этом уверен — грохот его сердца.  
— Не тесно? — шепот Юры обжег ухо.  
— Нет, — прошептал Отабек в ответ. Юра лежал совсем близко, его тепло грело Отабеку бок. Потом Юра шевельнулся, придвигаясь еще ближе, его рука легла Отабеку поперек живота.  
— Нормально? — спросил Юра очень тихо. Отабек мотнул головой, потом повернулся к Юре. В темноте было видно, как блестят у того белки глаз и полоска зубов между приоткрытых губ.  
— Нормально, — согласился Отабек. Потом вытянул руку поперек Юриной подушки, и тот понял его правильно — скользнул совсем близко, улегся головой на плечо. Теперь они лежали нос к носу, и если бы было светлее, Отабек смог бы сосчитать Юрины ресницы.  
— Точно нормально? — спросил Юра еще раз. Отабек кивнул.  
— Абсолютно. А тебе?  
— Охуенно ваще, — Юра сверкнул улыбкой. Потя свернулась вокруг его головы, как меховая шапка, и Отабек улыбнулся, глядя на это. — Что завтра будем делать?  
— Как скажешь, — ответил Отабек. — У тебя были какие-то планы?  
— Неа, — Юра мотнул головой, его волосы щекотно проехались по руке Отабека.  
— Хочешь, в кино пойдем?  
— Пойдем. А что там?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Юра фыркнул. Потом резко смолк, прижав палец к губам. За дверью прошуршали шаги, стихли. Юра продолжал прислушиваться, все так же прижимая палец к губам, а Отабек смотрел на этот бледный палец, на эти обветренные губы, и его заполняло понимание.  
Словно перезревший плод, оно лопнуло где-то у него в груди и разлилось по всему телу соком, и Отабек лежал, захлебываясь им. Он понял, что с ним происходит. Он понял, чего хочет.  
Юра отнял палец ото рта и опустил глаза — они снова встретились взглядами.  
— Что? — одними губами спросил Юра. Отабек качнул головой. Юра коротко усмехнулся, глядя на него, потом вдруг сместился ниже, прижавшись ухом к груди Отабека.  
— Стучит, — прозвучал в темноте его шепот. Отабек перевел дыхание и обнял его.

На следующее утро они с Юриной мамой не пересеклись. Отабек предположил, что она ушла на работу, но Юра возразил, что, скорее всего, она еще спит.  
— У нее работа такая, больше ночью, — сказал он и больше распространяться не стал.  
Они позавтракали и пошли гулять. Наконец-то совсем распогодилось, стало ясно, слегка ветренно и не жарко. Они доехали на метро до центра, погуляли в Парке Горького и по стеклянному мосту, а потом Юра утащил Отабека на какие-то узкие улочки, и они бродили там, фотографировали все подряд и болтали, пока не проголодались.  
В крошечном кафе, куда они зашли, едва нашлось место за маленьким столом, за которым пришлось сидеть, стукаясь коленями. Юра почти навалился на Отабека, показывая ему фотографии, которые успел сделать — как оказалось, он ухитрился нащелкать и самого Отабека.  
— Хочешь выложить? — спросил Отабек, рассматривая их. Фотки вышли на удивление неплохими.  
— Не знаю, — чуть растерянно пожал плечами Юра. — Давно ничего не постил. А ты не против?  
— Нет, — сказал Отабек, в свою очередь пожав плечами. — Ты хорошо фоткаешь.  
— Не, это ты красивый, — отозвался Юра рассеянно, уткнувшись в телефон. Отабек уставился на него во все глаза.  
— Эм… спасибо?  
Юра поднял взгляд.  
— Ты красивый, — повторил он с нажимом. — Ты что, не в курсе?  
— Я… — Отабек растерялся. — Не знаю. Наверное.  
Юра раздраженно повел плечами.  
— Понятно, ты раньше общался со слепыми.  
Отабек открыл рот, чтобы начать возражать, но Юра одарил его таким взглядом, что пришлось сдержаться.  
Чуть позже, заглянув в инстаграм, Отабек обнаружил, что его фотка у Юры произвела настоящий фурор, собрав огромное количество лайков и комментариев. Юра написал “тусим с другом в мск” и отметил Отабека. Надо же, и аккаунт его нашел, когда только успел. Отабек, улыбаясь, рассматривал фотку, когда Юра вернулся из туалета и плюхнулся рядом.  
— Просим счет?  
— Я уже, — ответил Отабек.  
— Попросил?  
— И оплатил.  
Юра скорчил рожу.  
— Тогда билеты в кино с меня.  
В кино они попали не сразу — когда вышли из кафе, Юра сказал, чуть не подпрыгивая:  
— А тут зоопарк рядом. Ты был в Московском зоопарке?  
Отабек не был, и они пошли. Быстро миновали птиц — скучно, заявил Юра, хотя Отабек и нащелкал фоток, в том числе с ярко-розовыми фламинго, — и подошли к вольерам с кошачьими.  
— Тут белый тигр есть, — сказал Юра с придыханием.  
Тигр был — огромный, действительно белый, но с полосками. Он, видимо, недавно поел, потому что лежал, вальяжный, на солнышке, прикрыв тяжелые веки. Юра отдал Отабеку свой телефон.  
— Щелкни меня с ним.  
Отабек сделал фотку. Потом Юра подтащил его к себе, поставил рядом и, обняв за шею и притянув поближе, сделал им совместное селфи.  
— Я тебе отправлю, — сообщил он, возясь в телефоне. — А ты выложи. А то у тебя в инстаграме как в пустыне. И вообще, мне иначе никто не поверит, что мы вместе тусим.  
Кинотеатр они нашли неподалеку от зоопарка — фильмов там шла целая куча, в том числе какие-то, про какие Отабек думал, что их уже не крутят на больших экранах; но Юра заявил, что хочет про динозавров. Пока он покупал билет, Отабек выложил в инстаграм присланную фотку. Признаться, он бы с большим удовольствием этого не делал — Юра выглядел на фотографии суровым и собранным, как будто на войну готовился, а Отабеку хотелось, чтобы он улыбался. У него же самого лицо было какое-то потерянно-счастливое. Слишком открытое.  
Тем не менее, фотографию он выложил. Подпись так и не придумал, так что отправил просто так. И фильтры накладывать не стал.  
— Вот, другое дело, — сказал довольный Юра, заглянув в инстаграм. И они пошли покупать попкорн.  
От фильма про динозавров Отабек не ждал ничего хорошего, особенно когда в начале появилось семейство. Рядом Юра проворчал:  
— Опять ебучие семейные ценности.  
Появление главной героини вызывало у Отабека неконтролируемую гримасу, и Юра, который вроде бы смотрел на экран, спросил шепотом:  
— Ты чего?  
— Знаю актрису, — нехотя отозвался Отабек. — Играла в одном кошмарном фильме.  
— В смысле, в говне каком-то?  
— Не, фильм хороший. Просто страшный очень.  
— Покажешь потом, — сказал Юра, и Отабек не стал возражать.  
Еще через какое-то время Юра сказал:  
— О, это же чувак из “Стражей галактики”.  
— Точно, — сказал Отабек. Фильм наконец развернулся и стал захватывающим. Хотя Отабек так до самого конца и не был уверен, что не болеет за огромного динозавра.  
После того, как они вышли из кинотеатра и пустились в обсуждение, оказалось, что Юра с ним согласен.  
— Ей просто было одиноко, — заявил Юра. — У нее же совсем никого не было! Как там Звездный Лорд сказал? У нее всех друзей — подъемный кран.  
Отабек не стал ему напоминать, что индоминус рекс сожрала своего брата-близнеца.  
— Я хочу велоцираптора! — вещал тем временем Юра. — Отабек, давай заведем велоцираптора?  
— Бек, — сказал Отабек. Юра повернулся к нему.  
— А?  
— Бек. Или Бека. Сокращенно.  
— Бека, — повторил Юра и улыбнулся. — Мне нравится.  
В квартиру Юриной мамы они вернулись в десятом часу, успев обсудить по дороге фильм и прийти к выводу, что самое клевое там — парк и динозавры, и было бы круто, если бы такое было на самом деле, как зоопарк, только еще лучше, и что в настоящем парке динозавры вряд ли вырвутся, потому что живут же львы и тигры, и прочие хищники в зоопарках и никуда не рвутся, это все киношные придумки, — а заодно еще кучу тем.  
Елена Плисецкая, когда они пришли, встретила их и накормила ужином. Вид у нее был такой, словно она куда-то собирается, и Отабек решил — на работу. Судя по всему, график у Юриной мамы был своеобразный. Интересно, кем она работает?  
Они поели и встали, чтобы пойти в комнату, и тут Елена сказала:  
— Юра, можешь задержаться на минутку?  
Отабек посмотрел на Юру. У того сделался какой-то беспомощный, напуганный даже вид, и Отабеку немедленно захотелось увести его отсюда, невзирая ни на какие просьбы — а если Елена Плисецкая вдруг рассердится, так они могут и вовсе свалить, небось на ночь в отеле деньги найдутся. Но Юра кивнул матери и потом еще раз, ободряюще, Отабеку, и пришлось уйти.  
Он пошел в ванную, почистил зубы и принял душ. Когда вышел, на кухне разговаривали, и Отабек направился в комнату, старательно не слушая. Наверное, им действительно надо поговорить. Главное, чтобы Юра не расстроился после этого.  
С час, никак не меньше, Отабек провел в комнате один, лежа на кровати. Вообще-то он устал и думал, что вырубится, едва только примет горизонтальное положение, но от волнения сон не шел. Как там Юра? Хуже бы не стало...  
Юра прокрался в комнату час с лишним спустя — он пытался вести себя как можно тише, но перестал, когда увидел, что Отабек лежит на кровати с телефоном в руках.  
— Я думал, ты спишь.  
— Я ждал тебя, — ответил Отабек, приподнимаясь. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, — Юра присел рядом. Кажется, он не врал. Не то чтобы он выглядел каким-то радостным или счастливым, но он определенно был спокоен.  
Хлопнул замок входной двери.  
— На работу ушла, — пояснил Юра. — Правда, все в порядке.  
— Верю, — Отабек сел на кровати рядом с ним, а потом, повинуясь импульсу, обнял Юру за плечи и притянул к себе. Юра, развернувшись в его объятиях, сам обнял Отабека в ответ.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.  
— За что? — удивился Отабек.  
— Ну, — Юра смутился, — что ты появился вообще. Что начал общаться со мной, хоть я и вел себя как говно.  
— Я… — Отабек потерялся, не зная, что сказать. Самым честным был ответ “Я мечтал о тебе пять лет”, но это прозвучало бы криповато.  
— Просто скажи “пожалуйста”, — буркнул Юра ему в плечо и расцепил объятия. — Вот ты сложный.  
— Пожалуйста, — послушно согласился Отабек. Юра улыбнулся и повалился на кровать.  
— Давай спать, — сказал он.  
— Уже? — скрыть разочарование в голосе не удалось. Юра снова улыбнулся, на этот раз хитро.  
— Ничего, спать мы будем недолго.  
— Почему это?  
— Узнаешь, — Юра подмигнул ему и завозился, устраиваясь в постели. Отабек лег рядом, после небольшой паузы снова, как и прошлой ночью, приглашающе вытянул руку. Но Юра мотнул головой, и сердце у Отабека рухнуло.  
— Наоборот, — шепотом сказал Юра и вытянул руку сам.  
— Почему? — шепотом же спросил Отабек.  
— Потому что по очереди, — ответил Юра. — Я тебе не дитё и не девчонка.  
— Я никогда так не думал, — слегка обиделся Отабек, но послушно улегся головой на поставленное плечо. И обнял Юру поперек живота, как тот его обнимал вчера. Удивительное дело, Юра выглядел таким тонким и даже хрупким, но сейчас Отабек ощущал, какой он твердый, чувствовал мышцы, словно сделанные из стальных канатов. Юра положил руку ему на спину.  
— У тебя прическа щекотная, — прошептал он.  
— Прости, я могу… — Отабек попытался приподняться, но Юра тут же вернул его на место.  
— Не, приятно. Лежи спокойно. Что ты дергаешься все время?  
— Больше не буду, — пообещал Отабек. И закрыл глаза, вдыхая тонкий, едва ощутимый Юрин запах.  
Он проснулся от того, что у кого-то запел мобильник. Рядом завозился Юра, раздался его голос:  
— Ммм? А, да… Щас. А как туда… а, ну ладно. Щас мы. Спасибо.  
Отабек широко зевнул, натянул на голову одеяло и попытался заснуть снова. Ему никуда не хотелось — ему хотелось обнять Юру, прижать к себе и спать до утра. Тем более, завтра они уже поедут обратно, а в Питере у них разные комнаты…  
— Вставай, — Юра ткнул его в бок и начал перелезать через него. — Вставай, не пожалеешь! Наверное.  
— М-м-м… — простонал Отабек. Юра сдернул с него одеяло и ускакал. Отабек сел на кровати, тряся мутной спросонья головой. Часы на телефоне показывали начало первого. Ну и куда Юра собрался на ночь глядя?  
У подъезда их поджидало такси.  
— Куда едем-то, Юр? — спросил Отабек, когда они устроились на заднем сиденье. Юра широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Сюрприз, — сказал он и подмигнул.  
— Ладно, — согласился Отабек, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Ехали с полчаса — Отабек не мог сказать, как это считается в Москве, долго или нет, но пробок на их пути не встретилось. Хотя дороги пустыми не были; впрочем, Отабек слышал, что в Москве они не бывают пустыми никогда.  
Такси высадило их у под сияющей вывеской ночного клуба. Отабек посмотрел на Юру подозрительно.  
— Тебе же нельзя.  
— А мы через черный ход, — ответил Юра и действительно потащил Отабека куда-то в сторону, прочь от главного входа, возле которого стояли громилы-вышибалы и вилась очередь. Отабек был всерьез уверен, что их не пустят и через черный ход, но ошибся — охранник пропустил без вопросов. А едва только они вошли, как навстречу им выскочила Юрина мама.  
— Ага, вот и вы, — сказала она весело. И погрозила Юре пальцем: — Не вздумай пить! Узнаю — выпорю.  
— Ага, щас, — хмыкнул Юра, на которого угроза явно не произвела впечатления. Елена не смутилась.  
— Фельцману расскажу.  
— Да не собираюсь я пить! — сердито воскликнул Юра. — Это, блин, невкусно.  
— Ну, смотря что пить, — сказала Елена. — Отабек, а тебе со мной.  
— Что? — удивился Отабек. — Куда?  
Она открыла было рот, но Юра перебил:  
— Не говори ему! И я тоже хочу посмотреть.  
Елена закатила глаза.  
— Да на здоровье. Тогда за мной оба.  
Они прошли полутемными коридорами, поднялись по лестнице, Елена открыла дверь, в которую тут же ударил разноцветный клубный свет. И до Отабека моментально дошло, где они.  
— Это же…  
— Да, — Елена гордо обвела рукой диджейский пульт, пока пустой. Юра рядом с ней сиял не хуже клубных прожекторов. — И ты сегодня приглашенный артист!  
Несколько секунд Отабек просто хватал ртом воздух. Пульт был навороченный, роскошный, клуб — огромный. В таких местах ему играть еще не доводилось.  
— Я… — начал он, но не нашелся со словами. — Спасибо.  
— Техника знакомая? — деловито поинтересовалась Елена. Отабек повел плечами, еще раз огляделся.  
— Ну, так… Освоюсь.  
— Вот и молодец, — она хлопнула его по плечу. — Юр, ты со мной или…  
— Я тут немножко побуду, — быстро сказал Юра. — Бек, ты ж не против?  
Он помотал головой. Елена ушла, и Юра восторженно огляделся.  
— Ну, как тебе тут? Нравится?  
— Очень, — Отабек огладил пульт ладонями. — Юра, это потрясающе. Спасибо.  
Юра пожал плечами.  
— Ну, это больше мамина заслуга. Она тут этот… директор клуба? Менеджер? Типа того, в общем. Я просто ее попросил.  
— Ты запомнил.  
— А?  
Отабек взял его за руку.  
— Ты запомнил, что я тебе сказал. Про то, что я диджей.  
— А, — Юра фыркнул, — ну да. Ну, ты мало говоришь вообще. Легко запомнить.  
— И даже не подумал, что, может, я просто выпендриваюсь.  
Юра коротко рассмеялся.  
— Да ты себя не видишь, когда говоришь. Такой серьезный.  
— А зря. Я выпендривался.  
— Но не соврал.  
— Нет.  
— Вот. Это главное.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд. Юрина рука все так же лежала в ладони Отабека, и он ее не отнимал.  
— Немного волнуюсь, — признался Отабек. — Не хотелось бы подвести твою маму.  
— Не ссы, — резко сказал Юра и тут же улыбнулся. — Все ты сделаешь в лучшем виде.  
— Юра…  
Юра качнулся к нему. Губы сухо прошлись по губам. Но прежде, чем Отабек сумел что-то понять и предпринять, Юра прянул назад, текучий, будто вода, рука его выскользнула из Отабековой.  
— Я вниз пойду, — сказал он. — Хочу из зала посмотреть, как ты будешь жечь.  
— Ладно, — согласился Отабек. Юра вскинул вверх большой палец.  
— Давай!

Возвращались они опять на такси, по-прежнему вдвоем — клуб все еще работал, и Юриной маме надо было остаться. В машине Юра привалился к Отабеку, нашарил его руку, переплел пальцы.  
— Та, первая, которую ты включил, была охуенная, — сказал он. — Хочу кататься под нее.  
— Вряд ли Яков это одобрит, — хмыкнул Отабек.  
— А я показательную, — ответил Юра и зевнул. — Крутая будет. Поможешь мне?  
— Конечно, — сказал Отабек.

Они уезжали на следующий день — к двум рюкзакам, с которыми они приехали, прибавилась переноска с Потей и сумка с Потиными же вещами.  
— У нее вещей больше, чем у нас, — ворчал Юра, пока они грузились в машину его матери.  
— Она переезжает, — заступился за кошку Отабек.  
Елена отвезла их на вокзал, помогла устроиться в вагоне. Пожала Отабеку руку. Потом обняла Юру, прижала его к себе и не отпускала, пока он не начал ворчать.  
— Берегите себя, мальчики, — сказала она им на прощание. И потом еще стояла у вагона и махала им в окно, пока поезд не отъехал.  
— Как у вас? — решился на вопрос Отабек, когда они устроились. Переноску с Потей Юра поставил себе на колени и, кажется, был намерен ехать так всю дорогу.  
— Ничего так, — он пожал плечами. — Она, ну… Нормальная.  
Отабек не знал, что на это сказать, но Юре, кажется, его реплики и не требовались. После паузы он сказал:  
— Я думал, ей нет до меня дела. Она же тогда, после… всего этого… даже не поговорила со мной. — Он прикусил губу и прижался лбом к Потиной переноске. Кошка смотрела на него оттуда недовольными глазами. — А тут мы пообщались, и… Нечестно с моей стороны на нее обижаться было. Он же ей отец все-таки. Ей тоже было плохо.  
Да, подумал Отабек, но она-то взрослая, а ты ребенок. Вслух он этого, однако, говорить не стал.  
— И о Потьке она заботилась, — добавил Юра и, просунув пальцы сквозь решетку дверцы, попытался почесать Потю, но та увернулась и забилась у задней стенки. — Ну вот чего ты бычишь? Сама же рада была видеть.  
— Она кошка, Юр, — сказал Отабек, улыбаясь. — Кошки не любят перемен.  
— Знаю, — буркнул Юра, но тут же улыбнулся.  
Знаешь, мысленно согласился Отабек, потому что ты сам такой же. Не любишь, когда что-то меняется, не любишь новых людей. Но ты принял меня, привык ко мне. Может…  
Он не стал додумывать эту мысль.

***  
Они вернулись в Питер, и все пошло по-прежнему — и в то же время по-другому. Они все больше времени проводили вместе — то на кухне, то в Юриной комнате, а то у Отабека. Они все чаще вместе добирались до Ледового и вместе возвращались обратно.  
Правда, несколько раз в неделю Юра, как и раньше, куда-то уходил один. Отабек не спрашивал его ни о чем — какое у него, в конце концов, на такие расспросы было право? Но любопытство мучило ужасно, и Юра, то ли почуяв это, то ли по еще каким-то причинам, однажды вечером завис на пороге — Отабек как раз сидел на кухне, уткнувшись в телефон, и делал вид, что совершенно не интересуется, куда тот собрался.  
— Бека, — позвал Юра, и Отабек поднял голову, глядя на него выжидающе. Юра помялся на пороге, потом спросил, отведя глаза: — Ты щас сильно занят?  
— Нет, — ответил Отабек, может быть, излишне поспешно. Юра сцепил руки за спиной и потянулся, привставая на носочки.  
— Хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил он почти скороговоркой, но Отабек понял — и не смог удержать глупой улыбки.  
— Конечно, Юр.  
Куда бы там ни собирался Юра, сначала он повел Отабека в супермаркет.  
— Подожди тут, ладно? — попросил он на входе и скрылся в дверях. Вернулся он минут через пятнадцать со слегка располневшим рюкзаком и бутылкой воды в руках. Скрутил крышку, отпил сам, не спрашивая, протянул Отабеку. Им вообще теперь частенько не требовались слова..  
— Куда едем-то? — рискнул спросить Отабек, когда они спустились в метро. Юра хмыкнул и сунул руки поглубже в карманы худи.  
— Не скажу, ты ржать будешь.  
— Над тобой — никогда, Юр.  
Юра ласково улыбнулся ему.  
— Тогда пусть это будет сюрприз.  
Выбрались они из метро где-то на окраине Питера — Отабек понятия не имел, что тут и такие места есть, — и еще какое-то время шли пешком, пока не добрались до заброшки. Отабек спросил, хмурясь:  
— Ты что, один сюда ходил?  
— Ой, ну не начинай, — скривился Юра. — Ща все увидишь.  
Он остановился посреди заросшего травой пятачка между недостроенных стен, расстегнул рюкзак и достал оттуда зашелестевший пакет с логотипом супермаркета.  
— Ага, вот они!  
На мгновение Отабек даже испугался — со всех сторон к ним приближалось не меньше полусотни — так ему, во всяком случае, показалось — кошек: пушистых, короткошерстных, полосатых, черных, белых, трехцветных. Юра, улыбаясь во весь рот, присел на корточки, один за другим вскрывая пакетики и баночки с влажным кормом и вываливая на землю их содержимое. Кошки тыкались головами ему в руки, довольно урчали и чавкали кормом. Смотрелось, надо сказать, криповато, но Юра, кажется, был абсолютно счастлив.  
— Я сюда начал ходить, потому что по Потьке скучал, — объяснил он. — А теперь не бросать же их. Такие клевые.  
— Очень, — Отабек, решившись, присел рядом, и ему тут же ткнулась в руку небольшая трехцветная кошечка — гладь, мол. — Только ты все же не ходи сюда больше один, ладно, Юр?  
Юра закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Вообще-то это именно я отбивал тебя от гопников!  
— Все равно не ходи, — попросил Отабек. — Я волноваться буду.  
Юра поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку.  
— Ладно, договорились.  
Но улыбался он при этом так, что Отабек понял — на него не сердятся. И вообще у него было чувство, что его сегодня повысили в статусе, позволив посетить с Юрой его секретное место.  
С тех пор они начали проводить вместе почти все время. В выходные они отправлялись в кино, или в кафе, или просто побродить до глубокой ночи, которая все равно не наступала, отчего Отабек изрядно дурел, а Юра над ним смеялся.

— Я тоже не сразу привык, — сказал он однажды. — Потому что ну дичь же — два часа ночи, а светло. Ваще светло!  
Отабек, который первые месяцы в Питере отчаянно тосковал по солнцу, теперь так же страдал по темноте. Но, к счастью, в их квартире, не исключая кухни, на окнах висели плотные шторы, и они могли устроить себе локальную ночь. Чем и пользовались — занавешивали вечерами окна, отгораживаясь от белых ночей, и, валяясь на Юриной кровати или диване Отабека, смотрели с ноута кино.  
В один из таких вечеров Юра спросил:  
— Так что там за ужастик твой? Ну, про который ты в Москве говорил?  
— А, — Отабек поморщился. — “Таинственный лес”. Не стоит, Юр, он и правда стремный.  
— Не сняли еще такого ужастика, который бы меня напугал, — гордо ответил Юра. И в ответ на скептически приподнятую бровь Отабека немедленно взъершился. — Чего? Я “Звонок” смотрел. Японский, между прочим. Один и ночью.  
— Окей, принято, — Отабек кивнул, усмехаясь. Потом пожал плечами. — Ну, давай посмотрим.  
— Если что, можешь за меня цепляться, — фыркнул Юра и полез искать фильм.  
В последний — он же первый — раз Отабек смотрел это кино года четыре тому назад и сейчас тайком надеялся — может быть, он испугался, потому что был ребенком. Увы, фильм остался все таким же внушающим тошнотворный ужас. Когда в кадре первый раз появился красный цветок, Отабек напрягся. Когда чудовища первый раз вошли в деревню, он ухватил Юру за руку, и тот ободряюще сжал его ладонь.  
— Охуеть! — воскликнул Юра, когда фильм закончился. — Слушай, это же охуенно!  
Отабек деревянно кивнул. По спине его стекал пот, и от мысли о том, чтобы сейчас встать, уйти в свою комнату и остаться одному, ему становилось дурно.  
— Бля, этот момент в деревне, когда они пришли, а она такая стоит на крыльце и тянет руку! — глаза Юры сияли. — Такая охуень! И в конце вот это… и как он упал в яму! Бля, пиздец, я думал, они настоящие! Слушай, — он удивленно посмотрел на Отабека, — а ты же его видел.  
Отабек кивнул. Говорить было стремно — ему казалось, что голос сорвется.  
— А чего ты тогда? — осторожно спросил Юра, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Ты же знал, что чудовищ нет на самом деле.  
— Костюмы стремные, — коротко сказал Отабек. И добавил: — Ну, и… вот это. “Ходили слухи о страшных зверях, живущих в этом лесу”. Мне всегда казалось, что там могло быть что-то еще. — Он положил руку на лоб, потер. Вскинул глаза на Юру — тот смотрел на него, кусая губы. — Я в порядке, — быстро сказал Отабек. — Правда, Юра, я в порядке. Это всего лишь фильм. И ты прав, он реально классный.  
Потому что, сказал он уже про себя, если бы был плохим, не пугал бы так.  
Они выпили чаю, но разговор не клеился, и Отабек, пожелав Юре спокойной ночи, ушел к себе — ему казалось, если он не уйдет, то станет просить Юру, чтобы тот заночевал с ним, а это было уж совсем.  
В комнате он расшторил окна. Снаружи было светло почти как днем.  
— Я не буду бояться, — пробормотал Отабек. Лег, накрылся одеялом. Подумал, что уснуть, наверное, сегодня не сможет.  
Он стоял посреди серого леса, присыпанного белым снегом. Словно брызги крови, на снегу выделялись рассыпанные красные ягоды. Отабек знал, что должен быть слеп, и все же он видел. Напротив него стояло Чудовище.  
Отабек замычал от нестерпимого ужаса, забился, пытаясь вырваться из пут сна — и вырвался, когда что-то грохнуло там, снаружи. А в следующее мгновение его схватили за плечи, и голос позвал:  
— Бек! Бека! Проснись! Это просто сон.  
Это просто сон… Отабек разлепил веки — над ним склонялся растрепанный Юра.  
— Я тебя разбудил? — прохрипел Отабек. Юра раздраженно мотнул головой и завалился на диван рядом с ним.  
— Двигайся.  
— Юр, ты не должен…  
— Эй, это я заставил тебя снова смотреть этот пиздец. Двигайся.  
Отабек подвинулся, и Юра устроился рядом, тепло задышал в плечо.  
— Мне снились кошмары в детстве, — признался он. — Когда еще с дедом жил. Мелкий совсем. Нам тогда в детском саду стали домашку давать, как в школе. И оценки ставить. Какой-то ебучий эксперимент. Одной девочке влепили единицу, она так ревела. И мне потом снилась эта единица, как она за мной гонится.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты “Звонка” не испугался, — пробормотал Отабек. Юра тихо зафыркал.  
— Ну! Такая школа жизни, епта. — Потом добавил: — Меня дед научил — ты, говорит, представь, что рядом с тобой кто-то, кто может тебя защитить. Ну, и я стал представлять.  
— Кого?  
— Его, конечно.  
— Это типа Патронуса выходит.  
— Ага. Только дед это сам придумал, мы тогда еще “Гарри Поттера” не читали.  
— Я буду представлять тебя, — сказал Отабек и обнял его. Юра удивленно засмеялся.  
— Почему меня?  
— Ты же меня спас, — напомнил Отабек. — От гопоты. О, я вспомнил! — воскликнул он вдруг, пораженный озарившей его мыслью. — Вспомнил, на что это было похоже.  
— А? — Юра улегся на бок, лицом к нему, едва не прижимаясь носом к носу. — Что и на что?  
— Ну, как ты меня спасал. Помнишь, в “Красавице и чудовище”, в мультике? Ее там в лесу окружили волки, а он появился и всех разнес.  
— А, да, — Юра кивнул, волосы его мазнули Отабека по лицу. — Он еще нарычал на нее за то, что она полезла куда нельзя было и хватала…  
Он резко смолк и уставился на Отабека. Отабек уставился в ответ. У Юры задрожали губы, а потом он весь затрясся от тихого хохота.  
— Не ржи, — попросил Отабек, покраснев.  
— Не могу, смешно! — задыхаясь, выговорил Юра. И добавил по слогам: — О-та-белль.  
— Прекрати, — простонал Отабек и зарылся лицом в подушку. Юра снова затрясся от смеха.  
Когда оба оторжались, Юра ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
— Я же говорил, что ты красивый, — прошептал он.  
— Ты не чудовище, — сказал ему на это Отабек. Юра хмыкнул и прижался к нему плотнее.  
На серой поляне, присыпанной белым снегом в пятнах алых ягод, Чудовище все так же стояло напротив Отабека. Но на этот раз он пошел навстречу — пересек поляну, подметая снег полой плаща и, оказавшись напротив, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться жуткой морды и страшных клыков. И потянулся навстречу — прижаться губами.  
Утром Отабек не мог вспомнить, то ли ему это приснилось, то ли он придумал. А если второе, то почему же не придумал дальше.

***  
В начале июля Отабек уезжал. Он и так собирался съездить на время домой, но оказалось, что есть дополнительный повод: наконец собирались открывать новую ледовую арену и устраивали под это дело большое шоу. Отабек должен был быть главной звездой, представителем и гордостью Казахстана.  
— А эта арена, она у тебя прям там, в Алматы? — спросил Юра, поглядывая исподлобья.  
— Да, — ответил Отабек. — А что?  
Юра пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.  
— Ну, ты ж теперь там можешь тренироваться. Наверняка и тренеры найдутся.  
— У меня контракт с Яковом, — напомнил Отабек. — На сезон. И здесь все равно условия лучше.  
— Это ты просто давно дома не был, отвык, — пробурчал Юра. — Сейчас приедешь — и не захочешь возвращаться.  
— Я вернусь, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Честное слово.  
Юра пробубнил что-то уж совсем невнятное, что-то, в чем можно было различить “да как будто мне есть дело”, но вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове, вскинул на Отабека пронзительный взгляд.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, — кивнул Отабек с серьезным лицом. — А еще есть скайп.  
Юра фыркнул.  
— Да ладно, у тебя там будет стопицот человек друзей и родственников, так ты и будешь мне отвечать.  
— Буду, — ответил Отабек. — Обещаю.  
Отабеку очень хотелось, чтобы Юра проводил его в аэропорт, и у него было ощущение, что Юре хочется того же, но ни один из них не предложил. Они простились дома — было очень раннее утро, Юра еще с вечера пообещал, что встанет, и сдержал слово.  
— Ничего не забыл? — спросил он, когда Отабек уже стоял у двери с чемоданом и рюкзаком. — Паспорт, телефон, ключи, кошелек?  
— Все взял, — кивнул Отабек. Юра тоже кивнул.  
— Давай тогда, — сказал он. — Пока.  
— Пока, — ответил Отабек. А потом протянул к Юре свободную от ручки чемодана руку, и Юра шагнул к нему в объятие. Забив на чемодан, Отабек обхватил его двумя руками; в следующее мгновение прохладные ладони легли ему на щеки, а потом Юра его поцеловал.  
Это было не то детское касание губами, что Юра дарил ему раньше — это вышел настоящий поцелуй, глубокий, жадный. Отабек, ахнув, обхватил Юру крепче, прижал его к себе, проехался ладонями по спине до задницы, и Юра выгнулся под руками и тихо застонал Отабеку в рот.  
Несколько минут спустя они кое-как разлепились. У Юры горели глаза, губы выглядели припухшими.  
— Возвращайся, — попросил Юра хрипло. Отабек кивнул, не в силах говорить.  
Куда ж он денется-то теперь…

А дома было хорошо. В первый вечер по приезде многочисленная родня проявила деликатность и оставила Отабека в покое, наедине с семьей. Но уже на следующий день, после того, как он съездил на новый каток — тот оказался совершенно обалденным, не уступающим даже канадским, — ему закатили грандиозный семейный праздник.  
По нему скучали. Его ждали. Его любили.  
И, разумеется, посыпались неизбежные вопросы — когда вернешься? Смотри, тебе теперь есть где тренироваться. И тренеры найдутся, а нет, так выпишем, долго ли. Ты выступаешь за Казахстан, значит, и тренироваться должен в Казахстане. На тебя же смотрят, с тебя берут пример.  
Эти разговоры вела родня, их же завели журналисты, которым пришлось сдаться на пресс-конференцию. Старые знакомые, друзья, бывшие тренеры, у которых Отабек занимался еще ребенком — все ждали его на родном льду.  
А Юра ждал его в Питере. И Отабек обещал вернуться.  
Сначала они созванивались каждый вечер, но потом Юра сказал — хватит, тебе и без меня есть там чем заняться, общайся с родней. Тебе со мной скучно, спросил Отабек. Юра посмотрел мрачно и поинтересовался — совсем дурак? Отабек помотал головой. Юра же, помолчав, сказал — я хочу не только разговаривать. Но это еще не скоро. А так только хуже — когда можешь смотреть и говорить, а больше ничего.  
Отабеку хотелось уехать в Питер немедленно. Он был дома, он был любим и обласкан, он катался на прекрасном катке в родном городе, впереди ждало шоу, организованное в его честь — а ему хотелось сорваться, все бросить и уехать в Питер.  
— Люблю тебя, — шептал он вечерами, зарываясь лицом в подушку; но когда открывал рот, чтобы сказать то же самое Юре по скайпу, слова застревали у него в горле. И он думал — да, все правильно. Он скажет это лицом к лицу. Глядя в глаза. Не так. Не на расстоянии.  
Джей-Джей приехал за неделю до шоу. Отабек обнаружил его одним утром на катке — и едва не упал от неожиданности.  
— Откуда ты? — спросил он после приветствий. Джей-Джей изумился всем собой.  
— Меня же пригласили на твое шоу! — заявил он. — Ты что, не знал?  
— Упустил эту информацию, — признался Отабек. — И это не мое шоу, это шоу в честь открытия арены.  
— Ой, да брось, — небрежно отмахнулся Джей-Джей. — Это твое шоу, все это знают, перестань скромничать.  
Тем же вечером Джей-Джей потащил его исследовать ночную жизнь Алматы. Это было весело; это позволило немного унять острую тоску по Юре, которая терзала Отабека, особенно зверствуя вечерами. Утром он еле встал, чтобы пойти на тренировку, но на следующий вечер они повторили выход.  
— Главное — прекратить дня за три до выступления, — заявил Джей-Джей глубокомысленно. — Так что у нас есть еще пара вечеров.  
В этот вечер в клубе Отабек встретил знакомых, и они потащили его и Джей-Джея в другой клуб, где были какие-то знакомые знакомых в администрации, и таким образом Отабек вдруг оказался за диджейским пультом.  
— Ты миксуешь лучше всех, кого я знаю, — заявил Джей-Джей, когда на рассвете они возвращались домой и долго спорили, кто кого провожает: Отабек ли Джей-Джея до отеля или Джей-Джей Отабека до квартиры.  
— Я здесь живу, — упрямо гнул свою линию Отабек — он был слегка навеселе, если не сказать больше. — Это мой город, то есть, это ты у меня в гостях, значит, я и должен тебя провожать.  
Джей-Джей замотал головой так, что чуть не упал.  
— Нет, не спорь, я тебя провожаю! Это… считай это ухаживаниями!  
— Ухаживаниями? — засмеялся Отабек.  
— Ну да, — не смутился Джей-Джей. — Я же тебе сделал предложение.  
— Да? — удивился Отабек. — Когда? Почему я не помню?  
— Я не знаю, почему ты не помнишь! — рассердился Джей-Джей, но тут же рассмеялся. — Группа, Бекс! Музыкальная группа! Соглашайся! Мы станем известны как Битлз, я гарантирую.  
Отабек рассмеялся и привалился к стене. Они все-таки дошли до его дома, несмотря на все его возражения.  
— Джей-Джей, ты меня изумляешь. Во-первых, зачем тебе я, мало тебе, что ли, хороших музыкантов на свете? Во-вторых, я не собираюсь менять катание ни на что другое.  
— Я тоже, — серьезно закивал Джей-Джей. — Но когда-то же мы перестанем кататься.  
— Тогда и приходи, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Может быть, до чего и договоримся.  
— Хорошо, — воодушевился Джей-Джей. — Но надо скрепить эту предварительную договоренность.  
— Что? — не понял Отабек. Вдруг оказалось, что Джей-Джей стоит перед ним, перекрывая дорогу, нависает над ним с высоты своего роста. Его ладонь легла на стену рядом с головой Отабека; он проследил за ней заторможенно, недоуменно хмурясь, и потому не сразу заметил, что Джей-Джей склонился к нему. Губы сухо коснулись губ.  
Отабек шарахнулся назад, стукнувшись затылком о стену, и тут же в сторону. Алкогольное опьянение схлынуло так стремительно, словно его и не было.  
— Джей-Джей?  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Джей-Джей удивленно. — Бекс, ты мне нравишься. Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Нет, — Отабек покачал головой, глядя на Джей-Джея ошарашенно. — Совершенно нет.  
Джей-Джей вздохнул, закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, я должен был догадаться, что ты тот человек, которому надо все говорить прямым текстом. Окей, — он широко улыбнулся, — говорю. Отабек, ты мне нравишься. Очень. А теперь можно я уже тебя поцелую?  
— Нет, — Отабек оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямился и потер лицо руками.  
— В смысле — нет? — в голосе Джей-Джея звучало такое изумление, как будто Отабек только что ему сообщил, что Земля плоская. — Почему нет?  
Отабек подумал, что ему даже не жаль. Он мог бы представить себя на месте Джей-Джея, мог бы представить, как бы чувствовал себя, если бы услышал от Юры то, что собирался сейчас сказать. Но непобедимая самоуверенность Джей-Джея изрядно мешала сочувствию. Все, что Отабек испытывал в этот момент — небывалое раздражение.  
— Джей-Джей, ты мой друг, — произнес он. — Прости, но это все.  
— Хорошо, — голос Джей-Джея звучал несколько растерянно. — Хорошо, пусть друг. Я покажу тебе, что могу быть не просто другом, и со временем ты…  
— Мне нравится другой человек, — перебил Отабек. Он не представлял, как еще ему прекратить этот дурацкий разговор.  
Еще секунду Джей-Джей смотрел на него этим недоумевающим растерянным взглядом. В следующее мгновение он качнулся назад, выражение лица его стало недобрым и холодным, губы скривились в усмешке.  
— Вот как? И кто же он?  
— Прости, Джей-Джей, но это не твое дело, — устало сказал Отабек. — Я ухожу домой. Увидимся на катке.  
Зайдя в квартиру, он еще некоторое время никак не мог прийти в себя. Посидел на кухне, потягивая минералку, потом принял душ. Завалился в кровать. Очень хотелось позвонить Юре, но в Питере глубокая ночь, тот наверняка спит. Да и что он скажет Юре? Прикинь, мне тут в любви признались. Вот уж счастье-то.  
Несколько минут Отабек смотрел в телефон, в открытый чат с Юрой, погруженный в хаос своих мыслей. Как же по-дурацки вышло. Как же неудобно теперь будет общаться с Джей-Джеем.  
Как же ему хочется в Питер, к Юре…  
Глубоко вздохнув, Отабек набрал сообщение: “скучаю”. Подождал, невольно надеясь, но Юра в сети не появился. Тогда, сунув телефон под подушку, Отабек повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.  
В следующие дни они с Джей-Джеем общались мало, но в остальном тот вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло, разве что еще больше общался со своим фан-клубом, который притащился за ним в Алматы, кажется, в полном составе. Наверное, залечивает свое раненное эго, думал Отабек, невольно улыбаясь. С Джей-Джеем все будет в порядке, в этом он был уверен.  
Зато теперь Джей-Джей не таскал его по клубам, и Отабек снова звонил Юре каждый вечер.  
— Я хочу с тобой разговаривать, — заявил он, когда Юра опять начал ворчать. — Если я тебе надоел, то так и скажи. А не все это про “неинтересно только смотреть”.  
— Ты мне не надоел, — буркнул Юра. А потом выдохнул прямо в экран: — Я так соскучился…  
— Я тоже, — признался Отабек.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Юра. И Отабек рассказал — как идет подготовка к шоу и как ничего не готово, и как приезжают приглашенные звезды, и что некоторые из них очень милые и клевые, а некоторые — невозможные высокомерные задницы. Рассказал он и про Джей-Джея — как тот выделывается на катке и как они ходили по клубам, но не более того. Юра, тем не менее, словно что-то почувствовал.  
— Такое ощущение, как будто он за тобой ухлестывает, — весело фыркнул он. Отабек закатил глаза.  
— Юр, серьезно?  
— Я видел тут, в Питере, как ты читал сообщения от него, — Юра снова заулыбался, одновременно дразняще и виновато. — Ты так улыбаешься.  
— Потому что он забавный, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Но, Юр…  
Он замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Юра проговорил, наклонившись к экрану:  
— Я с ним не знаком, а уже бесит. Почему вы друзья?  
— Так вышло, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Юр, не злись из-за него. Ты… — он задохнулся, растеряв слова, но Юра смотрел на него пристально, жадно, и пришлось продолжить: — Ты другое. Ты значишь больше.  
Юра вспыхнул моментально — зарделись щеки, скулы, виднеющиеся между прядями кончики ушей. Отабек жадно впитывал глазами это зрелище.  
— Ты это… — хрипло проговорил наконец Юра. — Ты там не передумал еще? Не надумал остаться?  
Отабек ответил:  
— Юра, я так по тебе скучаю, что если останусь тут, то просто умру.  
И Юра заулыбался ему в ответ.  
Шоу прошло великолепно, и предсказуемо лучше всех был Джей-Джей. Так, во всяком случае, думал Отабек, хотя и надеялся втайне, что сам был не хуже. Шоу снимали, и он очень рассчитывал в скором времени получить видео и показать его Юре.  
После шоу состоялся грандиозный банкет. С Отабеком общались, с ним рвались выпить, ему жали руки. В разгар торжества, когда Отабек уже очень хотел спрятаться куда-нибудь за штору с бокалом чего-нибудь (желательно воды) и никогда оттуда не выходить, его перехватил Джей-Джей. С локтя его свисала ошеломительно красивая синеглазая брюнетка.  
— Отабек, позволь тебе представить Изабеллу! — радостно воскликнул он. — Изабелла — председатель моего фанклуба, представляешь?  
— Очень приятно, — Отабек протянул руку и пожал крошечную узкую ладонь.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, — проворковала она. — Правда же, сегодня Джей-Джей был просто великолепен?  
И она восторженно посмотрела на того снизу вверх. Отабек невольно заулыбался.  
— Да, он отлично катался.  
Джей-Джей просиял.  
— Знал, что ты оценишь, Бекс. Ты тоже был ничего.  
— Спасибо, Джей-Джей, — фыркнул Отабек. — До тебя мне, конечно, далеко.  
Джей-Джей иронии не уловил.  
— Ну, не всем быть великими фигуристами, дружище. У тебя полно других талантов. Например, к музыке. Поэтому я и говорю — соглашайся! У нас будет великолепная группа.  
— О! — воскликнула Изабелла, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Вы хотите организовать свою группу?  
— Не мы, — поправил Отабек. — Джей-Джей. Зовет меня присоединиться, а я не хочу.  
Изабелла вскинула бровь.  
— Джей-Джей предлагает тебе совместный проект, а ты отказываешься?  
— Не всем быть великими фанатами Джей-Джея, — пробормотал Отабек, выкапывая в кармане телефон, который, как ему показалось, начал вибрировать.  
Он не ошибся. Ему звонили, и звонок был от Юры. Отвернувшись от Джей-Джея и Изабеллы, Отабек нажал на “принять”. На экране появилось лицо Юры — которое тут же нахмурилось.  
— Что у тебя за галдеж там?  
— Банкет, — ответил Отабек. — Привет, Юр.  
За спиной, в отдалении, Джей-Джей сказал:  
— Белла, ты только посмотри на его лицо! Никогда не видел, чтобы Бекс так сиял. Кто там у тебя, Бекс?  
Отабек отошел от них подальше.  
— У меня все нормально, — говорил Юра. — У тебя как? Как шоу?  
— Все хорошо, — ответил Отабек, пытаясь добраться до выхода. Говорить в зале, полном народу, было сложно.  
Внезапно Джей-Джей снова возник рядом, словно вырос из-под земли.  
— Бекс, хорош шифроваться, кто там у тебя? Я не понимаю эти ваши ужасные русские буквы.  
— Что там за хуй? — почти одновременно с ним спросил Юра, сердито хмурясь. Отабек глубоко вздохнул и мрачно посмотрел на Джей-Джея.  
— Юра, это Жан-Жак Леруа, я тебе о нем рассказывал. Джей-Джей, это…  
— Юра! — воскликнул Джей-Джей, не дослушав. — Неужто тот самый Юрий Плисецкий?  
И вдруг сгреб телефон из рук Отабека.  
— Джей-Джей!  
— И как же дела у русской феи? — улыбаясь во все зубы, спрашивал тем временем Джей-Джей. — Надеюсь, теперь хорошо? А то мы так все переживали за тебя после той истории в Сочи.  
— Джей-Джей, отдай телефон, — зло потребовал Отабек. А Юра спросил шипяще:  
— Что?  
— Ну, у тебя такая беда случилась, — теперь улыбка Джей-Джея выглядела как оскал. — С твоим дедушкой. Или это была не беда? Так, проходной эпизод в жизни золотого мальчика?  
— Джей-Джей, ты охренел? — рявкнул Отабек, вырывая телефон у него из рук. — Юра…  
Он не успел ничего сказать. Долю секунды Юра смотрел на него с экрана широко распахнутыми, застывшими глазами. А потом связь оборвалась.  
Зашипев от злости, Отабек рванул к выходу из зала, но тут ему намертво вцепились в запястье.  
— Это он, да? Это в него ты влюбился?  
Вид у Джей-Джея был совершенно озверевший. Несколько человек обернулись в их сторону — Джей-Джей и не думал понижать голос, но, к счастью, перешел на французский.  
— Не твое дело, — Отабек вырвался у него из рук. — Ты с ума сошел, Джей-Джей? Что ты ему наговорил?  
— А ты не знаешь? — Джей-Джей оскалился. — Плисецкий-старший умер в Сочи, во время финала Гран-При. Приехал поболеть за внучка, и такое несчастье.  
— Что с того? — зло спросил Отабек. — Юра в этом виноват?  
Джей-Джей передернул плечами.  
— Кто знает? Я слышал, характер у него не сахар, может, довел старика.  
— Не знаю, что ты там слышал, — проговорил Отабек, задыхаясь от ярости, — но это ложь. Юра прекрасный человек…  
— Я понимаю, — Джей-Джей вдруг понизил голос и перехватил на этот раз обе руки Отабека. — Ты оказался в зависимости от него. У тебя стокгольмский синдром. Ты угодил в абьюзивные отношения. Но это можно прекратить, Отабек. Позволь тебе помочь.  
Отабек отнял руки, прижал ладони к глазам.  
— Джей-Джей, ты несешь чушь. Меня не надо спасать, у меня все хорошо. У нас с Юрой прекрасные отношения. Да, он непростой парень, ему нелегко пришлось, у него случилось большое горе. Но он не злой человек. Он хороший и… — Отабек запнулся, — и добрый.  
Джей-Джей, глядя на него, медленно покачал головой.  
— Бекс, я много о нем слышал и видел, как он себя ведет. Он злобный, высокомерный, зазвездившийся пацан. Ты очень скоро поймешь, что ошибался. Лишь бы не слишком поздно.  
Закатив глаза, Отабек направился к выходу из зала.  
Юра в скайпе не отвечал. Плюнув на банкет, Отабек поймал такси и поехал домой. Оттуда он еще несколько раз позвонил Юре, уже с ноута, но тот так и не ответил.  
Перезвонил он, когда в Алматы было уже три часа ночи, и Отабек то соскальзывал в дрему, то снова просыпался, подталкиваемый тревогой.  
— Привет, — сказал Юра. Он был растрепан, глаза красные, лицо утомленное. Отабека потянуло к нему всем телом — так хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, утешить.  
— Юра, извини меня за это…  
— Забей, — перебил Юра. — Ты не в ответе за этого хуя. Я не вовремя позвонил, мог бы вспомнить про банкет.  
— Юра, то, что он сказал…  
Юра снова мотнул головой, и Отабек послушно смолк. Юра смотрел на него с экрана, кусая губы, и вдруг Отабеку стало неистово страшно, что сейчас ему скажут — я передумал, можешь не возвращаться. Ты здесь не нужен.  
— Тут такое дело, — медленно проговорил Юра, и у Отабека заныло сердце. — Потька проникла к тебе в комнату.  
Отабек вдохнул так глубоко, что едва не подавился воздухом.  
— И что?  
— И… — Юра отвел глаза. — Я, короче, не знаю, как так вышло. Она никогда таким не страдала, даже в котячестве. В общем, она тебе весь диван обоссала.  
Отабек прижал ладони к лицу. Телефон лег на подушку; надо полагать, теперь Юра видел только темный потолок его комнаты.  
— Бека? — позвал Юра. — Бек, ты чего?  
— Я испугался, что ты мне скажешь, чтобы я не возвращался, — пробормотал Отабек. Каким-то образом Юра его услышал.  
— Ты нормальный вообще? — спросил он каким-то больным голосом. — Да я тут дни считаю, Бека.  
Отабек схватил телефон и уставился в экран, на это дорогое, любимое лицо.  
— Я тоже, Юр. Я скоро приеду. Не могу больше.  
Лицо Юры на экране просияло счастливой улыбкой. Он качнулся ближе, так, что на экране остались только глаза и нос.  
— Блин, Бека…  
Несколько секунд они молчали, глядя друг на друга и улыбаясь как два дурака. Потом Отабек, опомнившись, спросил:  
— Так что там с Потей и диваном?  
— А! — сказал Юра. — Я пытался его отмыть, но ни хрена. Вонь стояла жуткая. И, короче, я его выбросил.  
— Сам? — изумился Отабек. Юра зафыркал.  
— Ну, нет, конечно, дворников позвал. Неважно. Просто, ну, раз такое дело, давай я тебе кровать куплю?  
— Не надо, Юр.  
— Почему? — настороженно спросил Юра.  
— Потому что кровать я хочу выбрать сам, — пояснил Отабек. — А диван даже не жалко. У него все пружины повылезли.  
— А где ты спать будешь, когда приедешь? — спросил Юра. — Так бы я тебе купил кровать, ее бы собрали, все бы было уже…  
— Съезжу сразу, как вернусь.  
— Ага, я себе представляю, как ты после своего перелета сразу идешь кровать покупать, ну да.  
— Ну, посплю ночь на полу, — отмахнулся Отабек. — Не страшно.  
После короткой паузы Юра сказал, глядя куда-то в угол экрана:  
— Ты можешь поспать у меня.  
— У тебя же одна кровать только, — удивился Отабек.  
— Ну да, — согласился Юра. И ничего больше не добавил. Молчание расползлось между ними, тягучее, вязкое.  
Потом до Отабека дошло. Он покраснел — жарко, от шеи до волос. Юра все так же смотрел в сторону, тоже пламенеющий всем лицом.  
— Спасибо, Юр, — хрипло проговорил Отабек. — Я… конечно. Я с радостью.

***  
Отабек вернулся в Питер на второй неделе августа — хотя планировал изначально приехать ближе к концу лета. Семья, конечно, расстроилась, но Отабек сослался на контракт с тренером и обещал звонить.  
Он прилетел вечером. Пока доехал от аэропорта до дома, и вовсе стемнело. Но хотя бы небо было ясным, без дождя, хотя Юра и жаловался по скайпу, что с первого августа резко похолодало.  
В окнах кухни, когда он подходил к дому, горел свет. Отабек закатил чемодан в старый грохочущий лифт — пока он поднимался, ему казалось, что сердце его грохочет едва ли не громче.  
Юра открыл дверь почти сразу.  
— Ключи потерял? — спросил он, улыбаясь. Вместо ответа Отабек шагнул к нему, сгреб в объятия, приподнял над полом, а Юра вдруг обвил его талию ногами.  
А потом они поцеловались, и все стало так идеально и правильно.  
— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Отабек, когда они разлепились. — Я так тебя люблю, Юр. Я вот… понял.  
— Ага, — Юра шмыгнул носом, глядя на него сияющими глазами. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Юра приготовил ужин. Отабек помылся с дороги, и они уселись за стол и трепались обо всем подряд: Отабек рассказывал об Алматы, семье и шоу, а Юра — о тренировках, своей новой программе, своем новом хореографе — “она просто зверь, Бек!” — и какая пакостная погода в Питере, а сегодня хорошо, видимо, Отабек солнце привез.  
В комнате у Юры был порядок — такой, что становилось совершенно ясно, что Юра навел его самое позднее вчера, а скорее всего — сегодня с утра.  
— Она узкая, — пробормотал Юра, указывая на кровать.  
— Как у твоей мамы, — возразил Отабек. — А там мы помещались.  
Он сел на край кровати, и Юра, выключив верхний свет и врубив ночник, присел рядом.  
Они потянулись друг к другу синхронно. Поцеловались и так, целуясь, завалились на кровать. Юра, рассмеявшись Отабеку в рот, вытянул из-под них одеяло, накрыл их. Отабек подгреб его под себя, не прекращая целовать, и Юра обнял его за шею. Его волосы щекотали Отабеку лицо, и он убирал их ладонью, и гладил Юру по шее, по плечу и по руке, по боку. Юра зарывался пальцами ему в волосы и тихо выдыхал ему в рот.  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, у Отабека болели губы.  
— Спим? — прошептал Юра.  
— Спим, — согласился Отабек.  
И еще какое-то время они лежали на боку, лицами друг к другу, глядя в глаза, пока Отабека не начало выключать — и засыпая, он чувствовал на себе взгляд Юры, как чувствуют теплые солнечные лучи.

***  
Так миновало лето, пришел сентябрь, и на горизонте замаячило начало сезона. Отабеку пришлось еще раз скататься домой, чтобы показаться родной Федерации, но это не заняло много времени. Соревнования у них с Юрой не совпадали — на бешки поехали разные, и общих этапов Гран-При им не выпало. Отабек не расстраивался — зато все остальное время они не расставались. На Ростелекоме же он рассчитывал поболеть за Юру в свое удовольствие.  
Он ухитрился каким-то образом упустить из виду информацию, что Джей-Джея тоже распределили на Ростелеком. Напомнил ему об этом Юра — за несколько дней до соревнований, когда они сидели за столом и обсуждали плюсы и минусы соперников, спросил вдруг, ухмыляясь:  
— А ты за кого болеть будешь?  
— Что значит — за кого? — удивился Отабек. — За тебя, конечно.  
— А этот твой выебонистый приятель? — Юра продолжал ухмыляться, но Отабек вдруг заметил, что ухмылка эта выглядит неестественно. — Этот француз.  
— Канадец, — автоматически поправил Отабек. Юра выразительно передернул плечами. Отабек сказал: — Юр, я за тебя буду болеть. Это не вопрос вообще.  
— Ладно, — сказал Юра и отвел глаза. Несколько минут прошли в томительном молчании, потом Юра пробурчал что-то про чай и собрался встать, но Отабек опередил его — подскочил первый, включил чайник, полез за чашками и пакетиками. Юра за спиной тыкал в экран смартфона.  
— А что ты думаешь про Юри Кацуки? — спросил Отабек не столько из интереса, сколько чтобы поддержать разговор. Тема, однако, явно была неудачной — Юра тихо зашипел.  
— Ничего я не думаю, нахуй пусть идет.  
Ладно, подумал Отабек. Плохое настроение бывает у всех. У Юры — особенно. Это надо пережить и постараться не лезть под горячую руку.  
Он развернулся к столу с двумя кружками в руках.  
— Чай.  
Юра поднял голову — и лицо его исказилось.  
— Я просил, блядь, не трогать эту кружку! Ты тупой, что ли?  
Отабек шарахнулся назад — кипяток выплеснулся на руки, но боли он почти не ощутил, так резанула по сердцу ярость Юры, от которой он уже успел отвыкнуть. Сейчас Юра смотрел на него так, словно не было этих нескольких месяцев, поездки в Москву, их созвонов, пока Отабек был в Алматы, поцелуев…  
Четким движением развернувшись, Отабек поставил кружки на разделочный стол и пошел к двери. В то же мгновение Юра вскочил с места и обхватил его за пояс, удерживая.  
— Блядь, Бек. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста.  
Он вжимался лбом Отабеку в плечо и держал его так крепко, как будто тот пытался вырваться.  
— Извини, пожалуйста, я просто психанул, я так не думаю, Бека…  
— Что не так с этой кружкой? — спросил наконец Отабек и сам удивился, как ровно звучит его голос.  
— Деда из нее пил, когда ко мне в Питер приезжал, — пробубнил Юра. — Только это нихуя не извиняет…  
Он, поняв, видимо, что бежать Отабек не собирается, отпустил его и тут же перехватил за запястья.  
— Блядь, ты ошпарился. Я гондон. Сядь, я щас найду, тут где-то было…  
Он заметался по кухне, потом рванул в ванную. Отабек сел на стул, уложив руки на край стола. Теперь боль дошла до сознания, он поморщился.  
— Вот, — Юра примчался со спреем от ожогов, и когда Отабек протянул ему руки, напшикал ему пышную шапку белой пены. — Должно помочь. Мне от солнечных помогает. — Он сел на табурет напротив, заглядывая Отабеку в глаза. — Простишь?  
— Я же не знал про кружку, — сказал Отабек тихо. — Ты просил, да, а я забыл. Так что, наверное, это мне надо извиняться.  
— Ты же не свалишь? — спросил Юра, напряженно глядя ему в глаза. Отабек покачал головой, и Юра со вздохом зарылся лицом в ладони. — Прости, ты меня терпел и щас терпишь, а я такой пиздец...  
Отабек отвел глаза и уставился на свои руки, на которых оседала пена. Получить вспышку Юриной ярости на фоне хороших отношений оказалось еще хуже, чем раньше. А если это не последняя? А это не последняя, у Юры вообще взрывной характер. В голове всплыли слова Джей-Джея, сказанные на банкете — что-то он там нес про абьюзерские отношения…  
Да ну. Отабек стиснул зубы и поднял взгляд на Юру — тот с бесконечно несчастным видом смотрел в стол.  
— Юр, ты не мог бы так больше не делать, ладно? Я не умею кричать на людей в ответ. Тем более на тебя.  
У Юры дрогнули губы, как будто он изо всех сил сдерживал слезы. Потом он зажмурился, и до Отабека дошло — не как будто бы.  
— Юра! — Он соскользнул со своего стула, обхватил Юру, потянул на себя. — Что… что такое? Я не сержусь, ну честно, и уходить не собираюсь. Чего ты, ну?  
Юра замотал головой, судорожно задышал ему в плечо. Они сидели на полу, обнявшись.  
— Я постараюсь… — выдавил наконец Юра. — Постараюсь не психовать. Блядь. Так сложно…  
— Тебе-то да… — пробормотал Отабек, и Юра наконец хмыкнул ему в шею.  
— Извини.  
— Ничего.  
Они немного отстранились — не настолько, чтобы Отабек выпустил Юру из объятий, но достаточно, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
— Надо идти спать, — сказал наконец Отабек. — Поздно уже.  
— Ага, — кивнул Юра и не двинулся с места. — Можно, я…с тобой лягу?  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Отабек.  
Он ушел умываться, а когда пришел к себе в комнату, Юра уже лежал в кровати, укрывшись одеялом, у стены и, кажется, успел уснуть.  
Отабек разделся и забрался под одеяло. Чуть помешкав, подвинулся к Юре поближе, обнял со спины. Юра вздохнул и прижался к нему. Отабек коснулся губами его затылка, потом, осмелев, спустился ниже, на шею. Юра снова вздохнул, а потом вдруг сказал совсем не сонным голосом:  
— Мне вот интересно, мы долго будем еще просто целоваться?  
— Я думал, ты спишь, — пробормотал Отабек и уткнулся носом ему в волосы.  
— Недолго. До первого марта.  
Юра что-то недовольно пробубнил и сгреб Отабека за руку.  
— Не злишься больше?  
— Я и не злился, — ответил Отабек искренне. — Просто хреново, когда ты злишься на меня.  
После паузы Юра сказал:  
— Видимо, ты меня еще не расколдовал.  
Отабек фыркнул.  
— Что ж тебе надо-то? Мы столько целовались.  
— Ну, — в голосе Юры звучала улыбка, — видимо, первого марта.  
— Как сказку-то изменили…  
Юра тихо заржал в подушку.

***  
В Москве их поселили в одном номере. Юра встал на дыбы, когда Отабек высказал идею, что пойдет на соревнования простым зрителем, несколько дней донимал Фельцмана, пока тот наконец не оформил Отабеку аккредитацию как массажисту.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Юра, рассматривая бейджик. — А как он это сделал? Корочка же нужна.  
— У меня есть вообще-то, — признался Отабек. — Учился в свое время делать массаж, чтобы, если что, ни от кого не зависеть…  
— И молчал, главное! — воскликнул Юра, и глаза его заблестели нехорошим предвкушением. Отабек поспешно вскинул руки.  
— Не раньше первого марта, иначе это плохо кончится!  
Юра расхохотался. И до самых соревнований это был последний раз, когда он смеялся вообще.  
Накануне Юра даже не нервничал — просто ходил как стеклянный. Видеть его таким было чудовищно непривычно. Отабек даже спросил у Милы:  
— Юра всегда так психует перед соревнованиями?  
Она, хмурясь, покачала головой.  
Вечером, когда легли спать, Юра сначала долго ворочался. Потом вроде заснул, но часа через два Отабек проснулся от того, что тот ходит по номеру. Потом Юра лег, но еще два часа спустя история повторилась. Этого Отабек не выдержал — встал сам, подошел к Юре, который, стоя у окна, кусал ноготь.  
— Опять от Лилии по рукам получишь, — прошептал он и обнял Юру. Тот, глубоко вздохнул и обмяк в его руках. — Лечь с тобой? — догадался Отабек.  
— Ага, — прошептал Юра. — Вообще спать не могу. Пиздец какой-то.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Отабек, будто молитву читал, и почти подтащил Юру к кровати. Они улеглись — Юра у стены, Отабек с краю, и Юра прижался к нему спиной. Дышал он судорожно, нервно. Отабек погладил его по животу, переплел их пальцы.  
— Я завтра все завалю, вот точно, — почти неслышно прошелестел Юра. — Ох, Бека, это пиздец.  
— Это мандраж, — тихо поправил его Отабек, прижимаясь губами к уху. — Это нормально, Юр. Твой первый взрослый сезон. Нормально нервничать. Но ты ничего не завалишь. Ты катаешь идеально.  
— Меня так колотит, — признался Юра глухо. Отабек обнял его крепче.  
— Юр, ты сильнее их всех. Тебе нечего бояться.  
После паузы Юра произнес тихо:  
— Я не из-за этого.  
— А что? — спросил Отабек и приподнялся над ним на локте, пытаясь заглянуть Юре в лицо, но тот отвернулся и пробормотал в подушку:  
— Он там будет.  
От того, каким тоном было сказано это “он”, у Отабека похолодело под сердцем, хотя он и не понял, почему.  
— Никифоров? — тихо спросил он и сам услышал обреченность в своем голосе. Пусть это не будет…  
Он не успел додумать — Юра отозвался:  
— Не, при чем тут Витька… Этот. К-кацуки.  
Он запнулся на фамилии. Отабек, нахмурившись, потянул Юру за плечо, укладывая его на спину.  
— И почему тебя это тревожит?  
Юра смотрел на него каким-то отчаянным, почти что испуганным взглядом. Отабек и сам нешуточно испугался. Ну что такое могло произойти у Юры с Кацуки, они же даже на соревнованиях не пересекались.  
— Я… — медленно проговорил Юра. — Я ему… — Он зажмурился и прикусил губу. — Нет, — сказал он наконец глухим незнакомым голосом. — Ничего. Неважно.  
— Юра… — начал было Отабек, но Юра резко мотнул головой.  
— Сказал же — нет. Фигня. Неважно.  
И сделал попытку отвернуться, но Отабек наклонился и поцеловал его — просто легко коснулся губами губ и отстранился.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Неважно так неважно. Ты только не переживай. Все будет хорошо.  
Несколько секунд Юра лежал застывший и неподвижный. Потом поднял руки, обнял Отабека за шею и потянул на себя.  
Они целовались минут десять, не меньше, пока Отабек не почувствовал, что Юра наконец расслабился. Тогда он отстранился, напоследок еще легонько чмокнув Юру в нос.  
— Надо спать, — сказал он с сожалением. Юра судорожно вздохнул и стиснул его пальцы.

Утром Юра был собранный, хоть и бледноватый после беспокойной ночи. Но синяки под глазами замазали, а на движениях недосып никак не сказался — Отабек специально смотрел.  
Они тусовались в зале для разминки — Юра тянулся, стеклянным взглядом глядя в стену, а Отабек старательно избегал внимания журналистов. Всем было интересно, что он, не участвующий в этапе, тут делает — Отабек представлял себе, какие начнутся спекуляции в СМИ, но оставить Юру без поддержки не мог.  
На мониторе под потолком было видно, как выходит на лед первая группа. Юра, закончив тянуться, сел рядом с Отабеком, тот молча подал ему бутылку, и Юра, благодарно улыбнувшись краешком рта, отхлебнул воды.  
— Какое трогательное единение!  
Голос у Джей-Джея был такой, что на него обернулись несколько человек, а Отабек вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох.  
— Отабек Алтын и Юрий Плисецкий! Давно не виделись, Бекс, как твои дела?  
— Привет, Джей-Джей, — максимально ровным тоном проговорил Отабек, поднимаясь на ноги. — У меня все хорошо. Как у тебя?  
— Все отлично! — провозгласил Джей-Джей, сияя улыбкой. — Собираюсь жениться. Помнишь Изабеллу? Я сделал ей предложение!  
Краем глаза Отабек поймал выражение лица Юры — тот был бледен и явно напряжен. Отабек и сам беспокоился — что Джей-Джею от них нужно?  
— Надо полагать, она согласилась, — вежливо улыбаясь, сказал Отабек.  
— Разумеется! — Джей-Джей разве что не фыркнул. И тут же сменил тему: — Жаль, что ты не выступаешь сегодня, я люблю соперничать с тобой.  
— Я думаю, тебе сегодня хватит соперников, — ответил на это Отабек. Джей-Джей коротко мазнул взглядом по Юре и улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Вряд ли. Думаю, это будет легкое золото.  
В том, что он провоцировал Юру, не было никаких сомнений. Отабек заколебался всего на мгновение — и опоздал. Юра, встав со скамьи, спросил недобро:  
— Ты не охуел ли?  
В том, что Юра прекрасно умеет материться и на английском, Отабек как-то не сомневался. Джей-Джей наверняка тоже, но он не преминул состроить преувеличенно оскорбленное выражение лица.  
— Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо. Такой милый мальчик — и такой грязный ротик. Бекс, может, тебе стоит вымыть ему рот с мылом?  
— Юр, не заводись, — Отабек предупреждающе положил ладонь Юре на запястье. — Он тебя дразнит.  
— Юра!  
От этого нового вопля они вздрогнули все трое. У Юры моментально сделался откровенно затравленный вид. К ним направлялся Виктор Никифоров собственной персоной — он тащил за собой, как на буксире, Юри Кацуки.  
— Юрочка, как я рад тебя видеть!  
Никифоров полез обниматься, но Юра увернулся.  
— Отвали, старикашка, — буркнул он. — Чего тебе надо?  
— Хочу познакомить тебя с Юри! — торжественно провозгласил Никифоров, сияя, как лампочка. — Вот, пожалуйста, Юри, — и залопотал по-японски. Юри Кацуки аккуратно поклонился.  
— Рад снова с вами встретиться, Юрий-сан, — сказал он. Юра коротко кивнул и буркнул:  
— Ага, привет.  
Рука его, которой он успел вцепиться в плечо Отабека, ощутимо дрожала. Джей-Джей смотрел на всех них пристальным, не идущим ему холодным взглядом. Потом вдруг сказал:  
— Да, точно, мы же все пересекались на прошлом финале Гран-При. Не слишком удачный сезон для вас, мистер Кацуки, мне так жаль.  
— Ничего, — вежливо отозвался Кацуки. — Это бывает. Приложу все усилия, чтобы стать лучше.  
— Зато у Юрия все прошло хорошо, — продолжил Джей-Джей так, словно и не слышал Кацуки. — Золотая медаль Гран-При, такое блестящее начало.  
— Джей-Джей, — тихо сказал Отабек. — Заткнись.  
На Юру было страшно смотреть — он побледнел, его откровенно трясло. Никифоров, нахмурившись, тоже перевел неожиданно тяжелый взгляд на Джей-Джея.  
— А вы вообще кто? — спросил он. Но Джей-Джея было уже не остановить.  
— Не считая каких-то там личных проблем. Но ведь это такая мелочь, не правда ли, Юрий? Кстати, я слышал, ты даже не плакал на похоронах, это так? Насколько же бессердечным чудовищем надо быть…  
Коротко рыкнув, Юра бросился на него. Произошло это стремительно, Отабек успел лишь обхватить Юру за талию и дернуть на себя, отчего его кулак не впечатался в челюсть Джей-Джею, а только смазанно скользнул по скуле. На них смотрели уже, кажется, все. Засверкали вспышки.  
— Юра, не дури! — прошипел Отабек, пытаясь оттащить Юру подальше. Тот, хрипя от ярости, вырывался у него из рук. Джей-Джей сказал громко и возмущенно:  
— Видели? Он меня ударил!  
— Он споткнулся, — прозвучал неожиданно стальной, холодный голос Никифорова. — Ноги, видимо, от волнения подвели, он же маленький еще.  
— Нет, он бросился на меня!  
— Вам показалось, он просто споткнулся и неудачно взмахнул рукой…  
Дальше Отабек не слушал. Он выволок Юру из зала и потащил в сторону раздевалок. Где-то на полдороге Юра обмяк, перестал вырываться, и Отабек донес его практически на руках и сгрузил на скамейку.  
Некоторое время Юра просто сидел, невидяще глядя в стену. Отабек, не зная, что еще можно сделать, налил воды из кулера, принес ему. Юра будто и не заметил.  
Потом, судорожно вздохнув, он согнулся пополам, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Отабек положил руку ему на спину, погладил, потом, приобняв за плечо, потянул к себе, и Юра, подавшись, привалился к нему, уткнулся носом в шею. Воротник почти сразу промок. Отабек отставил стакан с водой и обнял Юру двумя руками.  
Потихоньку Юру перестало трясти, всхлипывания его стихли. Но Отабек продолжал обнимать, и отпускать, пока Юра сам не захочет, не намеревался.  
— Меня отстранят? — гнусаво спросил Юра. Отабек погладил его по спине.  
— Не знаю, Юр.  
— Яков видел?  
— Я не заметил.  
Наступила тишина. Юра молчал так, словно собирался со словами, и Отабек молчал тоже — ждал.  
— Деда поехал со мной на финал Гран-При, — прозвучал Юрин голос, тихий, будто шелест листьев. — Сочи же. Не заграница. Болел за меня. Розу подарил. А потом… он звал меня погулять, но я хотел посмотреть на взрослых. Чтобы понимать, с кем буду соревноваться. — Он вдруг сам стиснул Отабека, да так, что дыхание перехватило, и зашептал еле слышно в самое ухо: — Кацуки когда вышел… с таким лицом выходят умирать или убивать, и я подумал — вот будет страшный соперник. А он… все прыжки провалил. Дорожки крутые, но прыжки — пиздец. Я смотрел и думал — что за ебанина? У него в КиКе лицо было как у покойника. Я еще смотрю и думаю — щас пойдет брюхо вскрывать, японец же, самурай, хуе-мое. Пошел за ним. А он заперся в кабинке и давай рыдать. Я психанул…  
Юра сухо всхлипнул. Отабек приник губами к его макушке, тепло выдохнул.  
— Я наорал на него… чуть не побил. А он размазня такая. Я иду еще такой потом оттуда и психую — что за говно, и вот с такими мне соревноваться? Даже неинтересно. И тут меня ловит Яков…  
Голос у Юры сорвался. Отабек обнял его крепче, с силой провел ладонями по спине. Юра дышал судорожно, тяжело.  
— ...и говорит — Юра, звонили из больницы, твой дедушка…  
От громкого, протяжного всхлипа у Отабека оборвалось сердце. Он зажмурился, зарываясь лицом Юре в волосы — он не знал, как помочь, только и мог, что сидеть тут, немой, тупой, как дерево, чтобы Юра за него цеплялся.  
— ...его забрала “скорая” с набережной… он был там один… упал и лежал какое-то время, все мимо шли… его отвезли в больницу, но было поздно…  
Он сорвался в громкое, протяжное рыдание, и Отабек расплакался бы вместе с ним, но не мог себе этого позволить. Юра больше не таился, не пытался скрыть слезы, не прятался с ними от Отабека. И его рыдания разрывали душу, и вместе с тем глубоко внутри что-то шептало — теперь все будет хорошо.  
— Если бы я… — задыхаясь, выдавливал из себя Юра, — ...если бы я пошел с ним… ничего бы не случилось… он умирал там один… а я в это время выебывался… это моя вина… это все я…  
И он расплакался еще горше, со всхлипываниями, вымачивая олимпийку Отабека слезами, стирая макияж.  
Но любые слезы когда-то кончаются. Юрины всхлипывания наконец стали реже и тише, напряжение потихоньку ушло из его тела. Тогда Отабек взял его за плечи, чуть отодвинул от себя и заглянул в лицо.  
— Юра, ты не виноват.  
Юра смотрел на него глазами в красных прожилках. Лицо у него тоже было сплошь красное, и Отабек тихонько надеялся, что это все смогут скрыть гримом. Если Юру, конечно, вообще допустят к соревнованиям.  
— Никто не знает, что могло бы быть, — осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Отабек. — Если бы ты пошел со своим дедушкой, возможно, это и спасло бы ему жизнь. А возможно, нет. Но как бы то ни было, я более чем уверен — он бы не хотел, чтобы ты казнился.  
После паузы Юра проговорил хрипло:  
— Знаешь, я какое-то время думал… хотел думать, что Кацуки меня… вроде как проклял. Но это не сработало. Он не виноват. Никто не виноват. Только я…  
— И ты не виноват, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Может, ты еще скажешь, что тебе вообще не надо было на коньках кататься, и тогда твой дед был бы жив? Юра, ты хотел посмотреть, как катаются твои будущие противники. Это нормально, это правильно! Потому что это твое будущее, твоя жизнь. Наверняка твой дедушка это отлично понимал.  
Несколько мгновений Юра смотрел на него блестящими глазами. Потом губы его задрожали, он зажмурился, и из-под век покатились слезы. Отабек снова притянул его к себе, и Юра уткнулся головой ему в плечо.  
— Блин, Бека, я так по нему скучаю. Это как скучать по кому-то, кто уехал, только больше никогда не вернется. И позвонить нельзя, и написать тоже. Никто не ответит. Это пиздец, это так больно.  
— Конечно, — прошептал Отабек, прижимая его крепче, — я понимаю.  
И он правда понимал. Представить только — они бы расстались с Юрой и никогда бы больше не виделись. Отабека затошнило от одной только мысли.  
Дверь раздевалки открылась. Тяжелый голос Якова проговорил:  
— Можно?  
Юра быстро отстранился от Отабека, вытер лицо о рукав олимпийки. Яков, как оказалось, пришел не один — с ним были Никифоров и Кацуки.  
— Ты как? — спросил Яков, окинув Юру внимательным взглядом. — Через пятнадцать минут выходить на лед, — он посмотрел на наручные часы. — Даже меньше уже.  
— Я ударил Леруа, — хрипло произнес Юра.  
— Да, и никому об этом не говори, — уронил Яков. — И имей в виду на будущее, что такие вещи если и сходят с рук, то только один раз.  
Юра отчаянно закивал.  
— Спасибо, дядь Яш.  
— Не мне, — нехотя отозвался Яков. — Витя там… говорил.  
Юра перевел взгляд на Никифорова.  
— Спасибо…  
— Пожалуйста, — Никифоров легко пересек раздевалку, присел перед скамейкой на корточки, изящно откинув полы пальто. — Ты как, Юра?  
— Нормально, — кивнул Юра и почему-то посмотрел на Отабека. — Все хорошо.  
Никифоров тоже посмотрел на Отабека — они схлестнулись взглядами. Никифоров первым отвел глаза, проговорил легко и небрежно:  
— Так я и не понял, чего этот французский хлыщ от тебя хотел.  
— Он канадец, — поправил Юра и поднялся на ноги. Смотрел он, Отабек видел, на Кацуки. — Э-э-э… слушай. Можно тебя?.. — он неопределенно и как-то отчаянно дернул головой в сторону.  
— Конечно, — мягко отозвался Кацуки.  
— Только быстро, Ю-у-ури! — пропел Никифоров. — Тебе тоже скоро на лед!  
Юра и Кацуки вышли из раздевалки, и Яков тоже незаметно куда-то делся, и Виктор с Отабеком остались вдвоем.  
— Так чего хотел-то? — спросил Никифоров на этот раз без улыбки. — Леруа?  
Знает его, вот же гад, мысленно восхитился Отабек.  
— Он обиделся, что я предпочел Россию Канаде, — ответил он. Никифоров усмехнулся.  
— А, так ты, значит, предмет спора. Надо было, наверное, четче обозначать свою позицию?  
— Я четко обозначил, — сухо отозвался Отабек. — До Джей-Джея плохо доходит.  
— Юра мог пострадать из-за тебя.  
Отабек почувствовал, как краска бросилась в лицо. К сожалению, Виктор был невыносимо прав.  
— Бек? — дверь раздевалки распахнулась, Юра, войдя, сердито сказал: — Какого хера ты его пытаешь?  
— Я? — картинно обиделся Никифоров. — Да я бы никогда.  
— Вот и вали отсюда.  
Никифоров всплеснул руками.  
— И это мне вместо благодарности.  
— Я тебе сказал спасибо!  
Виктор ушел, причитая, и Юра зло бросил:  
— Бесит вообще. Вроде нормальный временами, а потом как начнет… вот это все.  
— Юр, — Отабек взял его за руки, — прости меня. Джей-Джей из-за меня докопался.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Юра. И ухмыльнулся привычной нагловатой ухмылкой. — Не повезло ему, да?  
— В смысле? — улыбнулся Отабек.  
— В смысле, ты достался мне!  
Судорожно вздохнув, Отабек шагнул к нему вплотную, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Поговорил с Кацуки?  
— Ага.  
— И как?  
Юра повел плечами.  
— Извинился. Он сказал, что не сердится. Сказал, что у него тогда, незадолго до финала, собака умерла. И нервы еще, он с ними плохо справляется. Поэтому и посыпался. Принес соболезнования, — он коротко хмыкнул. Отабек притянул его еще ближе и обнял.  
— Теперь все будет хорошо, Юр. Только не лезь больше в драку, ладно?  
Юра замотал головой.  
— Не буду, — сказал он. И добавил кровожадно: — Я его на льду разъебу так, что мало не покажется.  
— Прикончи его, — улыбнулся Отабек. Юра зафыркал.  
— Да, красавица.  
Засмеялись оба. Потом Юра сам обнял Отабека и легко коснулся губами его губ.  
— Пойду, надо еще рожу успеть поправить. А ты иди смотреть. Не провожай меня.  
— Точно? — переспросил Отабек. — Ты больше не волнуешься?  
— Не, — Юра распрямился и посмотрел горделиво. — Я круче всех.  
— Однозначно, — кивнул Отабек с серьезным лицом. Сияюще улыбнувшись, Юра пошел к двери, но на пороге обернулся:  
— Но ты меня встречай, ладно?  
И когда Отабек, не найдя слов, кивнул, Юра вышел.  
Еще с минуту Отабек сидел один на скамейке, приходя в себя. Все, что случилось сегодня, все, что он услышал, крутилось в голове песчаным смерчем, постепенно оседая. И потихоньку к нему приходило осознание, что вот теперь они наконец окончательно разобрались, и вот теперь все то темное, страшное, горькое, что было в Юре с тех пор, как они познакомились, наконец уйдет. Да, Юра по-прежнему будет дерзким и злым на язык, временами угрюмым, а то и невыносимым, и по-прежнему кто-то будет считать его злобным чудовищем.  
Но что бы они понимали в чудовищах.


End file.
